


Never Goodbye (Just Till Next Time)

by Feliadox



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst for everyone, Cold is Not Friends with Kai, Cole is a TeddyBear and just wants Everyone to Be Okay, Cole is also a low-key fanboy but will never admit it, He WILL smite you, Jay is secretly terrifying, Just like Kai, Kai - Freeform, Kai I'm sorry, Kai Will Die For You, Kai doesn't realize just How terrifing tho, Kai is Not Friends with the Cold, Kai is Terrifying, Kai is Trying His Best, Kai is a Blanket Hoarder and WILL FIGHT YOU, Kai is a Master but keeps forgetting, Kai is an Overprotective Brother and it Shows, Kai is low-key stressed, Kai keeps accidentally setting things on fire and it's a Problem, Kai needs Hugs, Kai needs a BREAK, Kai no, Kai please, Kai's got it handled, Legit these are so long, Lloyd is Confused and Hurting, Lloyd is a Gremlin and has Never Grown Out of It, Lloyd is the Best little brother and deserves a metal, Lloyd needs Hugs, No beta we die like Zanes, Nya is Done with these Shenanigans, Nya is the BEST SISTER, Past Bad Memories, Please give this Child a Family, Quietly dying inside, Random Updates, Scars, Someone get Kai some help please, Spirit-Smoke, This Man Needs It, Time Travel, To bad his life is like AHAHA NO P E, You never see it coming, Zane Knows Something is Up, Zane Sees All, Zane is Patient, Zane is Wise, but he'll take getting Kai to take an actual nap, oh wait nvm, that'll be fun, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feliadox/pseuds/Feliadox
Summary: During the final battle with the Digital Overlord, instead of Zane being the one to sacrifice himself to save everyone, it wasKai!Instead of dying, however, he finds himself waking up in the past! Join Kai - haunted by both his death and past (future?) - as he re-meets his brothers and repeats his past adventures...Exceptthistime, he's knowsexactlywhat's going to happen.
Relationships: Cole & Kai (Ninjago), Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Kai & Jay Walker, Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Kai & Zane (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon & Kai
Comments: 50
Kudos: 231





	1. Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> YES, HI ALL!!!  
> IT'S ME, JOYOFTHESTORM (from ff.net!)! (And now known here as Feliadox!!!)  
> Working on this fic is _ridiculously slow _, BUT the next update _should _be soon..? Eheh;;_  
>  These first few chapters are NOT beta-ed, and thus DO HAVE ERRORS. (Of which I'll get around to fixing.... eventually.....)___
> 
> _  
> _  
> _  
> _ANYWAYS, I hope you all enjoy!__  
>  _  
>  _  
> 

The battle was _brutal._

And all our careful planning failed thanks to Pythor, who swallowed our last hope of victory.

Around me, my brothers and the Sensei's were caught in the Overlords golden grip, slowly draining them of their strength as they struggled.

That's when I realized that there was only one way left to end this... "Support me brothers, for _one. Last. Time._ "

Time slowed as I bounced from one brother's support to another, none of them yet realizing what I myself had. If they had, they surely would have tried to stop me, futilely protesting that I should save myself. With one final push into the air, I flipped through the air and locked a stronger-than-steel grip onto the golden metal pieces of the Overlord's armor, my eyes glaring up into his with all the fury of an enraged dragon.

_"Let. My. Friends. **GO**!"_

**"Go where, doomed ninja?!"** The Overlord boomed with a cackle.

The power was overwhelming, roaring through my ears and glowing through my very skin. I locked my jaw to contain my tortured howls, even as my eyes watered with pain-induced tears. It was a wonder I hadn't yet been vaporized.

But still my glare never faltered from the despicable villain's leering face as I writhed. **"The Golden Weapons are to powerful for you to behold! Your survival chance... IS _ZERO_!"**

"NNGH- T-this isn't a-about _numbers_!" I gasped for breath, my lungs and throat screaming at me as tears streamed down my face... but it was a distant thing as I looked straight into true evil's eyes with the strongest voice I could muster.

_"It's about family."_

The glow around around me increased ten - _no_ , a **_hundred_** -fold, the light becoming akin to a second sun.

I never realized that my family had been freed, but even if I had, I was in too deep to stop anyways.

My writhing increased, the agony like nothing I've even felt running rampant through my mortal body, irreparably destroying it from the inside out. I could feel my heart _burning_ with a fire that felt hotter than a hundred supernovas. I wanted to _scream_ , to let the world hear and know my torment, but I no longer had this option as my body rebelled and locked and _twisted_ in silent agony.

Distantly, I thought I could hear my friends- my _brothers_ \- yelling at me, _screaming_ where I could not, and even though I couldn't decipher their words, I could still hear the sheer terror in their voices.

_"...Critical...!"_

_"...He'll bl...!...-er survive!"_

_"LET GO OF HIM!"_

Now _that_ came in quiet clearly.

Let go? Don't they know that this is their best -their _only_ \- shot at beating this guy? That if I let go _right now_ , my sacrifice would end up being for nothing (Because he knows - he _knows_ \- that he won't survive this. He's far to damaged to be salvaged in the aftermath.) and then the Overlord will wipe them out? Yeahh, not happening if _I_ have anything to say about it. _No-one_ threatens his siblings, his friends, his _family_ and got away with it.

**_No-one._ **

"I... am... a Ninja..." I could feel my heart start to falter. "And ninja... _never quit_!"

With that, control came rushing back into my limbs, and I focused all the agonizingly over-loaded, built up power howling inside me... And released it all right into the Overlord's face.

_"GO, NINJA. **GO**!"_

**"W-what are you DOING?!"** The being of pure evil shrieked as he stumbled backwards in the vain attempt to escape. **"Let me go, you _fool_!"**

The sheer power flowing out of me forced my eyes closed, the Overlord's screams ringing in my ears... And through the din, I could hear my brothers screaming their sheer horror in one single, unified voice. " _NOOO_!"

The Overlord gagged on his spit, unable to truly even _breathe_ as his bloodcurdling screams became more ragged with the passing second.

But...

I...

I didn't feel... anything...

I...

Couldn't _hear_ anything...

Nothing... Except my frantic, failing heart-beat fluttering in my chest and pounding in my ears...

Fond memories passed through my mind's eye... I smiled - a lone tear rolling down the side of my face - as I was truly at peace.

Everything...

Slowly...

Faded...

Away...

**_"KAIIII!"_ **

* * *

Grumbling about the light shining onto my face, I rolled over and-

_Wait a minute._

Shooting up, my eyes flying open, I took in my surroundings. I was surrounded by a soothing, glowing light blue energy, that stretched for farther than the eye could see.

This... This wasn't my bedroom that I shared with my brothers.

...Aren't I... supposed to be dead?

_Was this...?_

A warm chuckle sounded behind me, and I'm surprised that I didn't get whip-lash from how fast I turned around. Blinking in surprise, I took in the older man that had suddenly appeared.

You could tell he was well built, even behind his loose white, black, and golden gi. He looked much like Sensei Wu, but his hair was a dark grey and his wizened, old eyes held a cunning sparkle to them that I had only even seen in Garmadon's... and, at times, Lloyd's.

"Figured it out yet, have you?"

"Y-you're the _First Spinjitsu Master_..."

The older man's eyes sparkled with mirth. "It appears so, doesn't it? And you must be Kai, Master of Fire. I've heard much of you."

"I... umm, w-what? Y-you, ah, you have?" I just knew that I would later feel like slapping myself for stuttering so badly, but _c'mon_. I just _died_ , okay?

The Master chuckled again and nodded, "Oh, yes. The Fates speak fondly of you and your brothers. And the answer to your question is yes. You are dead." The Master spread his arms, gesturing to the area surrounding them, his grin turning wry.

"Welcome to the after-life of the Elemental Masters."


	2. Step Back, Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT
> 
> AND I FEEL FIINEEEE
> 
> Or
> 
> Kai's dead and the world ironically goes up in flames.

_"Welcome to the after-life of the Elemental Masters"_

"Oh..." I blinked, numb at the knowledge that, yes, I was in fact _very much dead,_ as I gazed around in wonder.

So _this_ is where we go when we die...

"Now, what do you say we save the grand tour for when your actually meant to be here?"

" _Huh_?!" My attention was suddenly completely focused on the Master's old, wizened face that had a hint of a mischievous grin stretched across it. The Master huffed a laugh at what must be my incredulous expression and waved a hand, signalling me to calm down and let him explain. "You see, Kai, it's not quite time for you to join us. No, you still have much to do."

Turning and slowly walking away, I scrambled to catch up with him. "What do you mean by that?!"

The Master fixed me a solemn look, the grin from a moment before fading, never faltering in his step. "What I mean, young fire master, is that the Overlord has horribly disrupted the balance. He tampered with things that not even he could fully understand, and completely changed the course that Fate has written."

Finally stopping, The Master gestured to a pool of condensed light and an image rippled into view. I sucked in a startled gasp, horror rushing through me along with a quickly bubbling helpless _rage_ at the fact that I could do nothing but watch. My teeth ground and my nails sliced into my palms, but I barely felt it.

The image before me was _far_ too nightmarish to notice anything else.

The land was wrought with deep, festering scars, and sheer _carnage_ could be seen as far as the eye could see. Ninjago City had been leveled and was nothing more now than a smoking ruin of rubble. There were still fires burning, but the city was silent.

Ninjago City was never silent.

Nothing was untouched, no place unsavaged, no _one_ \- the people still living- was without shadows in their eyes.

I could distantly hear myself ask -no- _demand_ what happened, the horror and rage both equal in my dangerously quiet voice.

The Master sighed deeply, suddenly looking so very, very old. "After you died, there was a brief period of peace... And of sorrow. But life continued on. And then _Chen,"_ he spat the name as if it were something utterly and completely _vile_ , "found a spell book that I had thought lost forever." He chuckled humorlessly, "I should have known nothing ever stays lost..." Shaking his head, he brought himself back on track. "He turned himself and his followers - both willing and not - into his very own Anacondria armada... But he did it incorrectly. The spell was incomplete - needing _your_ fire - and he _knew it_ , but he continued to proceed with it anyways."

At this he turned away from the pool of light that continued to display the horrible aftermath, looking right into my amber eyes. "It slowly drove him and all the ones that had been turned mad, causing them to destroy everything - and every _one_ \- in their path, leaving a wake of darkness and ruin not uncommon to the Dark Matter you have encountered before.... all as they further and further drown in their own twisted corruption and rot from the inside out. Your family and friends.. or what... what remains of them... have gone into hiding. But they won't last much longer."

Defeated and feeling infuriatingly helpless, I almost begged The Master. "What can we do? How can we help them while we're _dead_? Can we, I don't know, send them a message? Support? Maybe we could tell them how to cure or maybe defeat them?! _Anything?_ Please Master... Tell me what to do so I can save them. To save _everyone_. There has to be a way, there just _has_ to." I wouldn't accept anything else.

The Master closed his eyes - eyes that have seen so, _so_ much - and bowed his head... Before snapping back up, startling me out of the grim thoughts that had started to creep into my mind, his eyes brightening by the second with hope and an _idea_. "There... just might be a way! Yes, yes, it might just be possible... And it would fix nearly _everything!_ "

The excitement caught on easily, like dry tinder to a wildfire. "What are you talking about?"

Whipping around and gently gripping my shoulders, a wild grin on his face, he crowed. "You can go back in time! You can stop Chen from ever finding that accursed book in the first place! But..." The olden Master's smile dimmed a little. I blinked, surprised at the sudden lack of energy. "But what?"

The Master sighed and looked a tad sorrowful. "You'll have to remake many memories, see the people you love while they see you as a stranger, relive everything since the beginning of your life as a ninja... All with the knowledge of the future. Are you sure you will be up for that?"

I nod, determined. "I will. If it means saving everyone, I'll do whatever it takes."

The Master huffed a laugh, gently shaking my shoulder, and something akin to pride shining in his eyes. "Then what do you say we make this a reality?"

Soon, The Master had all the energy needed to send me back, gathered in a full circle around me. Yelling over the din of the pure, howling energy, The Master's voice barely reached my ears just before I was sucked into the portal. _"Kai! Just so you know, since you're being sent back, Fate has rewritten you as the first Master of Fire! Have fun!"_

Wait, what?! Turning around, I catch a glimpse of him grinning, and I was hit with the sudden image of Lloyd right after he had fooled Cole into opening the fridge full of toy snakes. That thought was so unexpected and surprisingly uplifting, I couldn't help but laugh as I turned forwards, ready for my next adventure.

* * *

Yawning, I blinked awake, sleepily rubbing my eyes before I froze.

My eyes shooting open, I took in my old room at the monastery that I thought I never would see again. The tears came unbidden and I quickly blinked them away before they could leave any discriminating evidence. Though I probably would be a sobbing mess by time the sun set.

But I was _alive,_ and better yet, everyone else was too!

Passing the mirror in the bathroom, I quickly backtracked. Stifling a gasp of surprise, Kai gently traced the... 'birth-mark' that rested right over his heart. It was a dragon. It couldn't be mistaken for anything else. That was never there before... He never would have noticed it either if he hadn't woken up without a shirt.

Maybe it had something to do with what The Master had told him? About him now being the first ever Master of Fire?

Mentally shrugging and filing it away for later, I quickly located the rest of my clothing and hurriedly got dressed.

Outside in minutes, I found Sensei Wu already out there sitting patiently. Raising an eyebrow he gestured to the course. "Ready to begin?"

Taking a deep, steady breath and, for the first time in this new start, I connected with my inner fire that was always there, even when I thought it at times put out.

"I'm ready."


	3. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wHY ARE YOU RUNNING?
> 
> _W H Y A R E Y O U R U N N I N G ? ! ___
> 
> __Or_ _
> 
> __The Head(Heart)ache TM Begins_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I forget! 
> 
> What The Master meant by Kai now being the First Master of Fire, is that though his ancestors could USE the fire they were blessed with, they were not ONE with it.   
> Not like Kai is, now. ;)
> 
> You'll later see just what, exactly, this will entail for our much loved ninja in red... But for now, we can amuse ourselves by watching him accidentally burn much of what he touches!

Sensei Wu barely even poured a drop of tea before I finished the course.

...Which may have been a mistake, with the flabbergasted look on Sensei's face. _Oops_.

I would _really_ have to watch myself now, because there was _no way_ a 'newbie' could pull off what I just did. No, that takes _years_ of practice.

Oh well. Nothing I could do about it now.

Sensei suddenly cleared his throat and appeared to gather himself. "Well then, it appears you have mastered the course. Now, my advice is to get some rest. Your final test is tomorrow." With that, the old master turned and stepped into his quarters, the doors shutting behind him.

Once I was sure he was out of hearing range, I let out a gusty sigh and decided to reacquaint myself with my surroundings.

As I explored, long faded memories started to come to the forefront of my mind with shocking clarity. Times spent training, laughing... arguing... They all happened, _will_ happen, all right here in what I could have considered my second home. What I _did_ consider as my second home...

Before it was burned to the ground by the Serpentine.

I froze mid-step.

I... could save the monastery! I could prevent the Serpentine from ever escaping! I could do _so much._

But, along with that train of thought, I realized that I could mess up much as well. For instance, the snakes weren't really all that bad. _Certainly_ not bad enough to warrant a life-sentence underground for generations.

Not anymore at least...

...Except for Pythor. Pythor could stay and _rot_ in that hole for the rest of time, as far as I was concerned.

The Devourer would end up happening if that was the case, which would create the domino effect that led to my... my death...

_Arrrgggg_! Why was this so difficult?! I should be able to save everyone, I _knew_ exactly what was going to happen!

I suppose this is what The Master meant when he asked if I was going to be able to handle it. The knowledge of what was going to happen, without being able to really change anything unless you wanted to potentially give Ninjago an even worse future...

A bone-weary sigh that seemed to come from my very soul escaped me. There was nothing I could do right now. I would just have to play it by ear and see what happens.

I was already exhausted and I hadn't even started yet. Perfect.

Shaking my head, trying - _and failing_ \- to dislodge the stress that was starting to weight heavily before it could settle, I decided I needed a distraction.

I couldn't very well train, not with my moves being so advanced at the moment and with Sensei resting. Maybe... meditation? Would that work?

I could feel myself internally cringe, but forced myself to consider it. It wouldn't be a _bad_ thing to pick up, but it was more of a Zane or Lloyd thing.

I ignored the harsh stab that pierced my heart at the very thought of my not-dead-not-here-either siblings. I was fine.

Completely fine.

Trauma? What trauma?

What even was trauma?

I don't have trauma, _you_ have trauma.

...Aaaaaaaaaaaand now I'm talking to a wall. Awesome. Way to keep it together, Kai. It's only your first day being back alive, and you're already so messed up that you talk to _walls_.

The hope of the future is dwindling into ash right in front of my eyes, the longer I thinks about it.

Distractions. Yes. That's what he needs.

...Smoke? I wasn't burning... anything...

Blinking down in surprise, I can't help the yelp that escapes me as I scramble away from where I had been standing. The ground was _charred._ What the...?!

In place of where I had been previously standing, the ground was scorched in one very noticeable black circle. How did _that_ happen?!

I quickly gathered a bucket of water and poured it over the still smoldering stone, biting my lip nervously. How was I going to be able to hide that? Maybe if I pretended that it was there the entire time...

Grumbling, I placed the bucket back where I found it and retreated to my room. Hopefully I'd keep from destroying anything indoors.

Keyword being: _Hopefully_.

The sun was setting anyways.

Snagging my pajamas on my way to the way to the washroom, I resolved myself to scrub until the phantom feeling of falling apart was gone. At least for tonight.

* * *

I would just like to point out, in my defense, that _they_ had jumped him _first_.

I didn't _mean_ to use Spinjitsu on them! Honest! It was just that I was so used to reacting, that by time my thoughts caught up with me, my three brothers-but-not-brothers-yet were already laid out on the floor groaning.

So, yeah. It was totally their fault. And completely, without a doubt, _not mine._ At all.

...I can just see Nya facepalming right now, muttering about her idiot brother.

Oh, I should probably help the others. Oops.

Scrambling, I helped each of them to their feet with a wince. Wait. No. _I'm_ supposed to be mad at _them_.

Fixing the three with a scowl that probably wasn't as intimidating as it should be, I demanded, "What the heck were you trying to pull?!" ...I should throw in a question about their names since I'm not supposed to know them yet-

" _What_ is this?" Never-mind, Sensei's here.

Instinctively, we all straightened ourselves up and into a line. "Sorry, Sensei."

The one with Zane's voice sounded bewildered. "Wait... Sensei, is he also one of your students?"

"Yeah! He knows _Spinjitsu_! What's up with that?! You never said anything about a fourth... It's always been three!" That must be Jay, his voice starting to sound more and more panicked. "Three blind mice, three musketeers, three-!"

The last -Cole, my mind supplied unnecessarily- shifted forwards, interrupting Jay's ramble. "With all due respect Sensei Wu, he means that we've trained together. We're solid."

He stole a glance over at me, both respect and just a hint of jealousy in his eyes. The jealousy was gone before I could even blink, but it had surprised me nonetheless.

Shaking my head slightly, I refrained from saying anything about their 'solidness' as a team - they weren't great, but they would get there, Kai knew- and looked to Sensei, who had a mixed expression of tired amusement and exasperation... and also looked like he had more than a few questions for me... "Was this my final test?"

The three gaped at me, their eyes blown wide. I could hear Jay squeak, _"Final test?!"_

Zane slowly looked to Wu -who definitely looked more amused- and asked in a quiet voice that begged an answer. "Sensei, what is the meaning of this?"

The elder master drew closer to his students, slightly gesturing with his hand to each of them. "Each of you was chosen. Each of you in tune with elemental properties." His eyes lingered on me for a second longer than the others, but before I could put anymore thought into it, he continued.

"But first... _Ninja, Go!_ " With that, he swept into a golden tornado and -one after the other- twisted us into it. Blinking the spots out of my eyes from the sudden light that came from Sensei's Spinjitsu, I suddenly found myself in my old - _new, actually. Get with the program, Kai_ \- red gi and a sword that had been lost in the previous time-line. Not happening this time around, though. I _loved_ that - _this_ \- sword and it had broken my heart when it had been lost the previous round.

"Ha, ha! Look what color I am!" Jay's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked over at him to see him stretching his arms out in front of him and gleefully admiring the color.

"Wait a minute... I'm still black." I turned to see Cole tugging on one of his sleeves, clearly confused.

Wu ignored them and laid his staff upon my shoulder. "Kai! Master of Fire." The First Master's words rang in tandem with his voice. _"The First Master of Fire."_ He raised his staff off my shoulder, giving me a searching look. "It burns bright in you."

Sensei then turned and repeated his actions, "Jay is blue, Master of Lighting."

Once he removed his staff, Jay laughed, "That's not _all_ I'm the master of!" Being one to never stop moving, he gestured wildly, "I do a little inventing, I dabble in model building, a touch of cooking, a touch of poetry..."

Cole scoffed, "More like _mouth_ of lightning."

"Black ninja is Cole!" Sensei intervened before it became an argument, raising an eyebrow at the newly-but-not-really-for-Kai-since-he-already-knew Cole. "Solid as rock. Master of Earth."

The ninja in black then skillfully showed off a tad, making me huff in amusement. Cole turned fully to me, and gave me a nod. "Nice to meet ya, Kai. I've got your back." He leaned close, "And just for the record? There ain't _nothing_ in this world I'm afraid of."

The white-clad ninja on the far side of the line raised his hand - it was the polite thing go do, after all- and supplied, "Except for dragons."

Cole drew back and scowled, hunching his shoulders. "Dragons aren't _from_ this world, Zane. I said _in_ this world..."

Oh, if only they knew... That'll be fun to watch.

Sensei Wu once more intervened before a squabble could break out, finally laying his staff upon the white ninja's shoulder. "White ninja is Zane. Master of Ice.... And seer with sixth-sense." Zane took this moment to show off a little too.

Once his little demonstration was finished, the Master of Ice blinked at me, as if surprised. "I sense that you are... stressed."

Eek. Mayday, mayday, distraction needed! "And I sense you take things a _little_ to seriously."

The white ninja's eyes widened, "You, too, have the gift?"

Jay chuckled, slightly awkward as he laid his hand on Zane's shoulder. "Hehe, he's just making a joke, Zane!" He leaned in closer with a quieter voice, "Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humor? Huh?"

The Master of Ice suddenly nodded in understanding. "Oh. It was a joke. Haha!"

Jay facepalmed.

"Pay attention!" Sensei's voice snapped all our gazes to him. Sternly gazing at each of us, he continued. "You four are the chosen ones, who will protect the four weapons of Spinjitsu from Lord Garmadon."

"But what about my sister?" I felt prudent to remind him why Past-Me joined him in the first place.

Jay gasped and poked me with his elbow, "We're saving a girl?! ...Is she hot?"

The glowering scowl I gave him was mostly for show, but I still felt a little better when Cole joined in with a reprimanding _"Jay!"._

I actually approved of Jay and my sister's relationship between them. I _liked_ Jay, and knew he would look after my sister, while at the same time not hindering her from fighting her own fights. I knew he would never intentionally hurt her, and would put the beat down on anyone who did.

So, yes. Big Brother approves. But Jay doesn't have to know that _just_ yet...

Jay waved his arms, defending himself, "I just wanna know what we're getting ourselves into!"

As we turn back to look at Sensei Wu, the blue-clad ninja suddenly turned back and looked at me with a grin. "Does she like blue?"

I could feel my scowl return. "Back. _Off_."

Sensei Wu nodded to me, "When we find the weapons, we find your sister." He then tapped his staff, "It is time! We must go to the first weapon."

"Whoa, hold on a minute!" Cole raised his hands in the universal 'hold on' motion, "I thought you said you were going to teach us Spinjitsu!"

At this, I could feel the glances thrown my way by the others and internally cringed. This was going to come back and bite me in the butt later down the time-stream, I could just _feel_ it.

Wu looked to each of us as he spoke. "Spinjitsu is inside _each_ and _everyone_ of you. But it will only be unlocked when the key is _ready_ to be found."

I could _feel_ my not-yet-brothers' questions that they were holding back from with the sheer force of self-control... I wondered how long they would last...

"Come!" Sensei suddenly turned and started walking. "My feet are tired. We will take the horse carriage."

"Great." Cole muttered.

"Now we have to find a key?!" Jay whipped towards me, nearly begging. "Kai, how did _you_ do it? Please tell us? Please, please, _plleeeeaaassseeeeee!"_

Not very long, apparently.

Zane gave an imploring look, shifting slightly, "It would be beneficial to us all if we knew."

I apologetically shook my head, knowing that I couldn't tell them. Not yet. I knew my brothers, and I _knew_ that even if I told them right here and now... It wouldn't work. Their 'key' wasn't ready to be found. "Sorry guys. I would tell you if I could, but I don't even remember _how_ mine unlocked. It was just... instinctive." After years of training, so not a lie. "I think I could do it again if I had too, but other than that..."

They sighed simultaneously, shoulders drooping.

Cole shook his head, "It's alright, Kai. I guess it would be too easy to expect the answer would just come to us. Thanks anyway though."

I gave him a nod, mentally beating myself up. I _hated_ , almost more than anything, lying to my siblings, even if it was only by omission. But... there was no choice. I could seriously ruin the future if I had told them. I _still_ could...

And that scared me more than anything.

* * *

_"Uggghhhhhh,_ how much _furtherrrr..."_ Jay groaned.

"I sense..." _Pant_. "That this is some strange form of..." _Pant, pant._ "Team building...", Zane supplied through gasping breaths.

"Just keep pulling," Cole grunted. "We've gotta long way to go."

Silence descended upon them again.

...Which left me without a distraction from my thoughts. Yeaaahh, how about _no?_ Gnawing on my lip, a sudden topic came to mind. "So, where did Sensei find you three?" Granted, I already knew. But, it was a safe topic and it would be weird to know so much about them without them ever telling me. So, problem solved!

Cole panted, turning his head so he could properly talk to me. "Let's just say, that if it wasn't for Sensei Wu, we probably wouldn't ever been seen together." There was no malice in his eyes, only sincerity. I gave him a nod, letting him know that I understood.

Though, while it was true that Past-Me wouldn't have ever run into the black ninja - with running the shop, and all -, the same couldn't be said for me, as I probably would have run into him when I would inevitably have to let off some steam. Maybe. It was a definite possibility with the way Fate liked to write things.

The Master of Earth continued, "I was testing my limits." His tone turned a strange mix of pride and embarrassment. "I had been climbing the tallest, most treacherous mountain I could find, with only my own strength and a rope if I really needed it. And I did it, of course. But, as I reached the top, the first thing I see is an old man sitting in front of me drinking tea... I almost fell right off the mountain."

I hid my snigger behind my panting breaths.

" _I_ was testing my invention!" Jay chirped. "You see, I created a wing suit, which is really amazing considering all I had were a couple of scraps that had been laying around... Anyways, I found the most suitable building -and there were a _lot_ to choose from, _believe_ me. There was even this even this one-"

"Jay. You're rambling." Cole groaned.

"Oops! Hehe, sorry, I tend to do that." Jay chuckled unabashedly. "Anyways!" He continued, "Once I found the perfect spot, I jumped off-"

"You jumped off the building?!" I gaped at him, "Are you _nuts_?!" Okay, I actually remembered this story... But I couldn't help but ask that every time he told it...

Of which he would then give me this look, a raised eyebrow and everything.

"It was the only way to see if it would work!" The Master of Lightning defended himself. "So, there I was, and what do you know? I had forgotten to check the air currents." If I had the free hand to face-palm, I would. "So I was blown through a billboard", Jay continued blithely, as if that was completely normal, "and when I came to, Sensei Wu was there drinking tea."

I'm starting to see a pattern here.

"And I _-huff, huff-,_ was testing _myself._ " The Master of Ice began. Poor guy, the heat was probably killing him. His eyes turned glassy with memories. "The village that I had been staying at, at the time, had seen heavy snow-fall and the ice was thick that year. I had seen other kids doing it, daring each other to see how long they could stay in the icy waters, and was curious to see how long I myself would fair." Bewilderment entered his voice here, "Imagine my surprise, that during one of my attempts, I saw an elderly man _drinking tea underwater._ "

I stared at him, and somehow, I _could_ see Sensei merrily drinking tea while underwater.

No, I still, to this day, haven't figured out how. But I could _definitely_ see it.

I directed my voice to the back of Cole's head, "You're right. If it wasn't for Sensei, I doubt any of us would have-"

"Stop!" Wu interrupted. "We are here."

Nodding, we freed ourselves from the contraption and followed him to the edge of the forest, where it gave away to hard, dry stone.

"The Caves of Despair." Sensei sat himself on the large boulder that they were hiding behind, breathing a sigh of relief at getting off his old feet. "Samukai must be close to unearthing the Scythe of Quakes."

He turned and looked each of his students in the eye, his voice deadly serious. "Remember, _do not use_ the Scythe of Quakes, for it's power will-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The power is to much for us mortals to handle. Now let's Chop-Saki this lemonade stand! Cole, you gotta plan?"

The Master of Earth stole a glance at me, as if asking permission. Permission? Permission for- oh. Okay, no, _Cole_ was staying the leader. I would probably end up leading everyone to their fiery doom. Cole was a _much_ better leader than I am. At least he could keep a level-head in almost every situation. I was more likely to set fire to everything and ask questions later.

I would help him out if he _really_ needed it, but he needed to grow on his own. Into the Cole I knew and would willingly lay down my life for. I wouldn't take that away from him, even if he would never know that I did. I would, and that was enough.

So I raised my eyebrow in obvious question: _'What're you looking at me for? Lead on, fearless leader that is afraid of dragons.'_

I don't think he caught that last part, but he certainly caught the first. Giving me a ghost of a nod, he started, "Yeah, here's what we're going to do..."

I couldn't _wait_ to see the looks on everyone's faces when we meet the dragon.

* * *

" _Whoa!_ That is so _COOL!"_ Jay's voiced echoed throughout the entire canyon.

I slapped his arm, rubbing my ear as I hissed at him. "Do you _want_ us to get caught?! You just let the entire canyon know where we are!"

Rubbing his arm where I slapped him, Jay huffed, "C'mon! Don't be paranoid, we're all the way on the opposite side of the caves."

"A ninja is always paranoid." I stated dryly, following them out of the chamber.

"Zip it you guys." Cole sighed, tossing me the Scythe. "Now come on, let's sneak out while those bone-heads are still busy."

I grinned as I heard the dragon shifting behind us.

"Now everyone stick together, the way out is right around the corner." And so is an army of skeletons, if memory serves right.

Ah, yep. There they are in all their bony glory.

Grinning darkly, Samukai unsheathed his swords. That must have been the signal, because then the rest of the skeleton army charged forwards.

I held back my probably diabolical cackle - truly, it was a close thing - as they charged forwards, unable to help my more-than-likely feral grin. It had been _so long_ since I had fought these bone-heads! _Come and get me, if you dare!_

"Kai, do _not_ antagonize them!" Cole shouted from across the cavern. Oops, I must have said that last bit out loud.

" _Wachaa!_ Two points!" Jay crowed from somewhere on the opposite side.

Last time, I had been surrounded and overwhelmed, having to throw the Scythe to Zane just so they didn't steal it right off my back. But _this_ time...

"Why are you running away? I thought you wanted the Scythe?" I taunted, unaware of the smoke that trailed up my arms and legs and the smouldering footsteps I left behind. Unaware that the bones that I left in my wake were scorched from where I had touched them.

Unaware that with the shadows the torches in the cavern cast, my eyes appeared to glow with all the light of a wild-fire.

The sounds of Jay fighting that echoed throughout the cavern paused as he suddenly laughed. "Hey guys! It's just like the training course!"

"Over the planks..."

"Dodge the swords..."

_"Here comes the dummy!"_

Suddenly, the cavern lit up with a blinding, electric blue light.

As Jay spun through most of the remaining army, Zane breathed, awe shining in his eyes, "Spinjitsu..."

" _Jay!_ What's the key?", Cole shouted over the din.

"Haha! I'm just going through the motions!" The blue tornado that was Jay answered with glee. " _This_ is what Sensei must have meant when he said we already know it!"

We shared a glance - and no, that totally did not stab something that might have been a heart at one point with the familiarity of that one glance - and then raced off to try ourselves.

Well, they did. I already knew how. But I still raced off to use Spinjitsu. Might as well, right?

I could hear Cole far off to my left, "Over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes to dummy!" And with that, an earthy glow joined the bright electric blue one.

... I also heard two bone-heads laughing about Cole calling one of their a dummy, of which abruptly halted when a piercing white tornado chased after them.

Zane smoothly twisted out of it, spinning his shurikens threateningly. "I sense that you do not stand a chance."

Grinning, I turned and looked into Samukai's otherworldly red eyes that shone with true terror, and I spun into my own flaming red tornado.

_"RETREAT!"_ , The skeleton leader screamed, turning tail and fleeing, the rest of his army following suit.

Watching them run was more satisfying than I thought it would be, but I knew it wasn't us they were really running from...

( _I never knew that I would haunt the nightmares of all the skeletons who had seen me fight for many years to come.)_

"I guess they didn't want anymore of _these_ babies!" Cole laughed as he flexed. I raised an eyebrow at him, Jay facepalming beside me as Zane sighed.

"It's a good thing that they didn't check out the merchandise is the _back_!" I knew the instant Cole saw the dragon that had been breathing behind us as soon as he froze, a smirk creeping across my face. "Aahhhhh... G-guys?"

Zane rubbed his chin in a classic thinking motion. "Didn't Sensei say that there was a guardian that would be protecting the weapon?"

"Ye _p,"_ I popped the 'p', nonchalantly turning around. "Guys, this is the Earth Dragon."

Time seemed to stop as everyone blinked at me, including the dragon himself. I scowled at them, self-consciously crossing my arms across my chest. "What? It only made sense. My father use to tell me stories about how the dragons guarded the sacred weapons that created Ninjago."

"And you didn't think to tell us any of this _sooner?!_ " Cole squeaked, still paralyzed by the sight of the dragon in front of him. Rocky -wait, no, he doesn't have that name yet- growled uneasily, still tense and ready for battle.

Noticing this, I slowly raised my hands to show that I held nothing in them and one careful step at a time, I drew closer to the unsettled dragon.

" _Kai! What_ are you _doing?!"_ Jay hissed, panic growing by the second and accelerating with every inch I got closer.

"Shut it, Jay. I know what I'm doing." I muttered out of the side of my mouth, never breaking eye contact with the Scythe's guardian. Ever-so-gently reaching out a hand, I quietly spoke, my eyes shining with sincerity. "Hello dragon. My name is Kai. Kai Ray Smith. We mean you, nor Ninjago any harm. We only wish... to protect the land and her people from Lord Garmadon and whatever else may befall Ninjago."

The stone dragon snorted in surprise, and after a moment of hesitation, lowered his head to gently touch my hand. I could hear the other's hold their breath, not even twitching for fear of setting the dragon off. But they needn't have bothered. I knew that the dragon wouldn't hurt me.

The heavy-set dragon drew back in shock, it's large eyes wide. Tilting his head, opened his jaws - the other's tensing even further, ready to try and pull me out of the way...

And _spoke._ **"You... smell of Spirit-Fire, small one. Of what trails have you braved, to be touched by the after-life?"**

Shaking off my shocked stupor - I had lived through stranger things, after all -, I hesitated. "If it's all the same to you, great dragon, I would rather not say."

Zane, ever the intuitive one, whispered incredulously, "Kai, can you understand it?!"

The dragon whipped around and snarled in the white ninja's rapidly paling face. **"I am not an _it._ I am a _he._ You had best not forget that."**

Though the Master of Ice didn't understand the words, he had no problem understanding the concept. "A-apologies, great dragon! I meant no disrespect!"

Mollified, the dragon drew back and gave me a searching look that looked identical to Sensei Wu's, before giving a respectful nod. **"Very well. I understand that these things can be very... personable. I will respect your wishes."**

Inclining his head, he nodded to them. **"You four may take the Scythe with my blessing, but be warned of it's power... It will level cities if used improperly."**

I nodded seriously. I knew exactly what this thing was capable of... I had seen it first hand, after all.

The dragon turned and began lumbering back into his stone den, but paused before he entered, looking over his shoulder at them. **"If you ever find yourselves in need of assistance, I will be there."**

Then he was gone.

Leaving me alone with three, terrified to kingdom-come-and-back ninja. Perfect.

Now how does one go about explaining this?

* * *

_Elsewhere, far into the underworld..._

"Master... I have failed you." Samukai bowed his head. "They have learned Spinjitsu, and they have the Scythe." The skeleton leader shuttered in a full-bodied shiver, his bones rattling with the force. "And Wu has found a warrior of... great caliber." Because there was _no way_ that anyone could be that _skilled_ with the such short time Wu had to train them.

_**"Then my brother WAS there... good."** _

Samukai hurried on, "If I gather my army, then we could easily ambush them-!"

_**"No."**_ He cowered at the voice, peeking up as it continued. _**"Especially if they have as great a warrior as you claim... Let them think that they are winning."**_

"I, uh, not not understand..."

_**"Everything is going plan..."**_ With that, the voice faded with a haunting cackle taking it's place.


	4. Dragons, Voices, and Glowsticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BABY IT'S COLD~   
> OUT~  
> SIDE~
> 
> Or
> 
> Kai discovers more side-effects and gets No Answers

It was cold.

No. That was much, _much_ to mild.

It was _so cold that every breath gave you frostbite on the inside._

_No,_ I'm not being over-dramatic. Shut up, Cole.

Shivering, I curl up tighter into my miserable, freezing little ball on the deck of the ship Sensei had bartered for. It seems that my little trip to the afterlife made me far more susceptible to the cold than the last time. Or maybe it was because of the same weird reason that I kept burning everything.

It was completely accidental, I swear it.

...Except for possibly Jay's joke book. It was for a good cause. The protection of the world and of the innocent was at stake. I just did what I had to do...

Biting back a whimper - I had a reputation to keep, after all, especially now that they've seen me fight - I futility tried to flex my frozen fingers. I half succeeded, getting them halfway unfurled before they locked up again. I bit back a groan, burying my face into my red sleeve that thankfully didn't smell like smoke and blood.

...I really should find a way to shut my brain off. Maybe I should invest in a memory switch like Zane's...

Zane, being the ever perceptive one, gave me side-glance before disappearing below deck. After a few moments, he reappeared with a stack of thick blankets and some winter wear. He didn't even give me a chance to protest before I found myself bundled up, with only my eyes peeking out. Satisfied, the white ninja nodded to himself and then returned to the side of the ship to keep an eye out for the Ice Temple.

I think. It could be that he was just watching the ice float by. You could never tell with him.

Grumbling, but significantly warmer than a second ago, I said nothing and just wrapped everything tighter around me. Closing my eyes and just letting myself listen, I found that I could hear the boat groaning quietly, Zane and - faintly - Sensei's steady breathing, and even Jay and Cole bickering in the background.

It was... comforting. Comforting knowing that most of my family was right here with me, where I could properly protect them, and know that they were all still breathing. I resolutely ignore the stabbing _ache_ where there are two gaping holes in my soul where my two youngest siblings were missing. There was nothing that I could do to help them that I haven't already done.

... _Right_?

A sudden crash shook the ship, jerking me out of my quickly spiraling thoughts. Hugging the blankets closer as I stood up on stiff legs, I waddled over to Zane's side and glanced over the edge. I winced at the giant scar in the side, but was thankful that repairs wouldn't be too bad.

"I spy something... broken." Yes, Jay, we know.

"The most powerful Spinjitsu, is when all four elements are combined..." Turning at Sensei's voice as he suddenly started speaking, I watch as he smoothly flowed through each of our respective elemental stance.

"Earth!"

"Ice!"

"Fire!"

"Lightning!"

Jay walked closer to us, leaning against the rail. "Umm, so what happens when all of the elements are combined?"

"The Tornado of Creation. The power to create something..." he rotated his wrists, a teacup appearing in his hands, "Out of nothing." Turning, Sensei Wu began to walk away while sipping on his tea.

Immediately after seeing Sensei do it, Jay began twirling in an attempt to mimic him. He was actually doing pretty well, all things considered...

Sensei whipped around, scolding, "No, Jay! If done incorrectly, it will lead to disastrous consequences."

"Disastrous consequences," the blue-clad ninja scoffed, "Yeah, right."

If I was any less frozen, I would have face-palmed.

Suddenly, we - by that, I mean Zane and Jay, because Cole has the steering wheel to keep himself steady and Sensei and I are very highly trained in the art of balance - were thrown forwards as the battered ship was rammed into a thick, unyielding iceberg. I buried my face deeper into the blankets as I heard the masts and sails freeze over instantly, knowing that I would have to leave my precious blankets behind lest I lost them. Which would be _unacceptable_.

Cole blinked past the steering wheel, "Uhh, wasn't me."

Jay looked at his hands in bafflement, "Did... I do that?"

"No..." Sensei drew closer to the railing, looking over it and up the ancient carved path that looked ethereal with the Sun's light shining off of it and the softly falling snowflakes. "We are here."

* * *

Marching up a freezing, made-of-soild-ice mountain is not something that I ever wanted to do again, _ever._

But, alas, here I am doing exactly that. And it's a _million times worse_ now, thanks to my new sensitivity. Yaayy.

As if sensing my foul mood - not a very difficult thing to do when said person is scowling darkly at everything in his path, as if _daring_ Fate to give him an excuse to _fry_ something- the other three ninja wisely kept their comments to themselves about my teeth chattering, which made it impossible to speak without shuddering out every word.

I had _never_ been so happy to step into an ice-box, but that wind outside was ruthless and made everything even _more_ worse, if you can believe that.

"Wow, it looks like someone's already been here..." Cole commented as we warily scanned the cave. Sure enough, there were many-a-frozen, trapped completely in the ice.

Zane breathed, his ice blue eyes shining with awe, "The Shurikens..."

"A-a-an-n-d-d-d a d-dr-drag-g-on-n..." I commented offhandedly, my chattering teeth making it a bit hard to understand.

Cole predictably froze (Ha! Froze!) and ' _Eep!_ 'ed, while the other two just stiffened. Sighing, far to cold and tired for this, I grabbed Zane and dragged him behind me as I fearlessly marched up the the fairly hidden dragon.

Looking up, I waved a hand and forced myself to not stutter... I mostly succeeded. "H-hey, Ice Dra-a-go-o-n? Can we t-talk to y-you for a sec-second?"

The dragon blinked, startled at being addressed and found in the first place. Curiosity winning over, the ice dragon warily shook itself free of the ice and landed down in front of them. Standing completely still so that the white-blue dragon in front of him didn't startle, I allowed for Shard -no, wait, he doesn't have that name yet...- to get closer so that he could inspect us.

When he did so, the dragon reared back in surprise at my scent, and then slowly crouched down so we could see eye-to-eye. **"Spirit-Fire? How-?"**

I raised my free hand, the other still hooked into my-not-quite-yet-but-close-to-being white brother's gi, forestalling any questions. "It's a l-long story th-that I don't f-feel like ge-getting in-into. C-could we p-please have t-the Shurikens?"

The dragon blinked, before slowly nodding and gently handed them to wary-but-trusting-my-judgement Zane, who shakily took the golden duel weapon reverently. Turning his attention back fully onto me, I knew the instant he saw that I was in serious danger of freezing to death. **"One blessed with Spirit-Fire, it would be an honor if you would allow me to carry you and your brethren back to your mode of transportation."**

I blinked - mind to frozen to question what this "Spirit-Fire" was and why the dragons kept mentioning it - and simply nodded, ready to get out of the cold. "C-c'mon guys... Th-the dr-drag-g-o-on s-said that h-he wou-ld c-carry us."

Jay nodded, actually excited about riding a dragon for the first time, while Cole was the exact opposite and was completely petrified. Rolling my eyes, as much as I was able with frozen eyeballs, I shuffled behind the large, black ninja and began none-to-gently pushing him and had Zane pull him up onto the patient ice dragon's back.

Once settled, I found out that though flying was much faster, it was much _colder_ too. Had to remember that, this time around... I soon found myself unable to keep my eyes open any longer, the cold finally sucking out the last of my strength. Before I could fall off the dragon though, I could vaguely feel one of my brother's arms wrap around me. Some deep, primal part of me that I hadn't noticed before, instantly became soothed at the close, familiar contact with one of my brothers... even if they themselves don't remember.

Slipping into the comforting, _warm_ darkness, the last thing I heard was the others shouting my name.

I just hoped that I would wake up _alive_ this time around.

* * *

Blinking my eyes open, I find myself in the Fire Temple where the Sword of Fire was - _is?_ \- held.

Um.

Okay.

_What?!_

Whipping my head around frantically, I never noticed that someone else was with me until they cleared their throat. Yelping - of which I would always deny - I suddenly found myself face-to-face with The Master. Staring wide-eyed at him, I then slowly face-palmed. "I'm dead, aren't I?"

Needless to say, I was very surprised when he started laughing. Wiping a tear of mirth from his eye, he shook his head. "No, you are not dead. You are _dreaming._ "

I suddenly felt very stupid. " _Oh_."

Clearing his throat, trying to regain his composure, The Master explained, "Look to the very edges of what you can see."

I complied, and finally noticed a key detail... The edges of the room were blurry. "Huh."

Turning back to The Master, I can't help but question, "If I'm not dead... Then why are _you_ here?"

The Master's warm smile turned grim. "I come to you with a message... and a warning"

I swallow the sudden trepidation that suddenly made itself known.

Taking my silence as confirmation that I was ready, he began. "The future is now uncertain, yet though many things will still stay the same, I cannot say what will change with your interference. Fate itself will be there in times you are in need of guidance through the Spirit-Smoke, as you have become it's champion.

Your powers are growing stronger, and they will continue to do so. You will soon find yourself able to do things that you were never able to before. There will be much trial and error... But be warned. Should your powers get out of hand, there will be nothing able to stop them from incinerating everything in it's path."

I was frozen as I struggled to process the information overload. It was.. it was too much.

I was Fate's champion?

I could destroy... _everything?_

I was not ready for this, not yet.

Scratch that, I would _never_ be ready for something like _this._

The Master sighed tiredly, and glanced around. "It appears that my time is up." Snapping my gaze to his, he continued, "And it is time for you to return to the waking world. Until we meet again, young Fire Master."

I snapped out of my frozen state, "Wait! I still have questions!"

But, it was too late and I as I stepped forwards with my hand outstretched, I suddenly tripped, falling face-first to the hard stone ground that suddenly seemed to be much further away... and rapidly getting closer.

* * *

Everything came back to me slowly...

I could fuzzily make out the sound of breathing. Mine? No, wait, there was someone else's as well...

Feeling soon came back as well, and _boy_ did it not beat around the bush with that. _Ughhh_. The feeling of being terribly cold and then suddenly boiling was _not_ a feeling that I liked waking up too.

The sharp smell of pine made my nose scrunch up and irritate the dull headache thumping at the back of my skull that I just now noticed. _Nice_.

Blinking my eyes open, I was immediately assaulted by a piercing light that stabbed my eyeballs and made my headache even _more_ vicious.

"Kai, your awake!" I blink my watering eyes as they finally adjusted, the only light around being a campfire, and the whispering voice came from a relieved looking Cole.

"Cole...?"

The black ninja huffed a grin, and nodded. "Yeah, it's me buddy. How're you feelin'?"

I groaned and sat up, holding my head in my hands. "Like a dragon sat on me." Squinting past the headache, I look around, noticing the stark absence of the others. A bubble of worry began to inflate in my chest. Where were they? Were they hurt while I was out? How could I be so careless?!

Cole must have seen the growing panic in my eyes, because he the quickly assured my worries, "Sensei is out gathering more fire-wood with Jay and Zane, if you were wondering."

I took a deep, calming breath, and let it out through my nose. They were fine. They were _fine._ But, they could have not been... I would need to push myself even harder, train even longer, until I could be sure that they stayed that way. No more slacking off.

Studying me for a moment with his dark brown eyes, Cole shifted his gaze to the dwindling fire. It needed more wood, but the others were already taking care of that.

"You scared us, you know?"

My gazed snapped to his shadowed form that was highlighted by the light that the flickering flames gave off. He appeared to have not said anything at all, he gaze still firmly locked onto the fire.

My gaze slowly shifted away from him and back to the spluttering fire. "Sorry."

This time, I felt the black ninja's gaze. I didn't meet it. His, too, soon returned to the fire. "Sensei says we're a team," Cole said quietly. "But I don't think we are... Not yet."

I ignore the fierce throb of homesickness, saying nothing. He was right. We weren't a team, weren't a _family_ yet. We're so _tantalizingly_ _close_...

"You've never told us your story." He looked over at me, for the first time while speaking, his voice still quiet.

That stopped me short. In the previous time-line, the others kinda found out my past little by little. Or, after we rescued Nya, they went and asked my sister.

They never pushed for answers.

But this isn't like last time, where I was simply a newbie just trying to find his little sister. This time, I'm a fully trained Master of Fire, with enough trauma to last me a hundred lifetimes, and the knowledge of the future. This time, I could destroy Ninjago _singlehandedly_.

_This time,_ I could irreparably destroy any hope for the future...

( _This time, I'm not just the little orphan boy who grew up way to fast to take care of his little sister._ )

"My story..." I said, just as quietly, "Isn't ready to be told just yet. One day... but not tonight."

Though visibly disappointed, Cole relented easily with a nod of his head. Our gazes, once again, returned to the fire. It wasn't going to manage to stay alight until the others got back, but it would try.

I wondered why it felt like I was looking at myself.

* * *

I bad for Wisp, I really did...

But the look on his face was just so funny!

We had climbed up the Floating Chains, one of the most dangerous World Wonders around and a perfect place to hide something, and Jay decided to take the lead on this one. Not seeing a problem with it - but staying right next to him _just in case_ \- the Lightning Dragon had been understandably surprised to have a blue-clad ninja excitedly calling for him. After Jay explained our reason for being there -among a hundred other things...- the dark, electric blue dragon gladly bestowed the Nunchucks of Lightning to them.

Suddenly remembering that we were being 'chased', I interrupted Jay's ramble and pointed over to the side where I knew the skeletons were climbing. "Hey, um, Lightning Dragon? There's some skeletons chasing after us, and are climbing up here right now. Do you think you could distract them while we escape?"

Looking relived for a break from Jay's never-ending ramble, the Lightning Dragon nodded and zapped down right next to the opposing forces. The deafening clap of thunder made my ears ring, but the skeleton's screams that I heard over it made it well worth it. Nodding to Jay, who looked predictably disappointed, he quickly told us how to use our new wing-packs (of which I already knew how to use, but let him quickly walk me through it anyways) and then we jumped off the side and glided down to the vast forest below.

We would be meeting Sensei Wu at the base of the mountain, where the forest thinned a bit, and then make our way to the relatively close Fire Temple.

Time to meet Lord Garmadon... _and save my sister._

* * *

I was about ready to collapse once the camp was set up.

Wait, no, I _did_ collapse.

Just... it didn't look like a collapse?

I kinda just sat down heavily against a tree an decided that, _nope_ , I wasn't moving from this spot...

Except. I would.

Later.

I watch with a tired smile as the others danced and goofed off. "C'mon Sensei! Join us!" Jay laughed as his bobbed to the beat Cole was drumming out. "There is still one weapon left! We must get our sleep." Sensei huffed as he shut his eyes. Agreed. Sleep sounded _awesome_.

Jay groaned, " _Senseiii!_ C'mon, you gotta admit that we're kicking their bony butts!" Wow, were we really this clueless? I mean, sure, this was our very first mission, but _c'mon._ The skeletons are barely even _trying_. Sensei must have noticed the same thing, if his nearly unnoticeable twitchyness is anything to go by... It certainly would explain the previous time-line's Sensei Wu being so hyper vigilant all the time.

"Get up there, show us some moves! You too Kai!" Cole shooed us with his hand, momentarily pausing in his drumming. I scowled at him without any real heat. "'M stayin' right here. Too tired. Have fun." I grumble, closing my eyes. I could hear the collective sigh at my request, but they left me alone about it as Sensei stood up. "I... guess I could."

"Now _this_ move," He started, shifting into his starting position, "...is very special."

"But, if done incorrectly, will it lead to disastrous consequences?" Zane teased with a completely strait face, making everyone stare at him wide-eyed. After a solid moment of complete silence - minus the creatures of the night making noise in the background - we all busted out laughing, the merry sound of it echoing throughout the forest.

It was the first time I laughed like that since I had been revived. It felt... good. Nice. Warm. _Light_. It was sad to realize that I needed more of that in my life.

In the back of my mind somewhere, I wondered how long it would be until the next time I would be able to laugh like that.

* * *

I was awake.

A. Wa. Ke.

Awake.

Yes.

Sleep? What is sleep?

Must not be necessary, because I couldn't do it no matter how I shifted.

_Arggg_.

It hadn't been a problem until the others settled down. But as soon as the fire had been put out and the others were softly snoring - and in some cases, _loudly_ snoring - I suddenly found myself wide awake.

Something must be going to happ- wait.

Oh.

_Right_.

Shadow Nya, Garmadon, Fire Temple, Sword of Fire... All that good stuff.

With a silent, woe-begotten sigh, I silently stand up and then stealthily ghost out of camp. Might as well get this over with.

* * *

I was going to _fry_ Garmadon. Maybe. Haven't decided yet, but I'm _really_ leaning towards it.

Making me 'chase' a shadow that I knew wasn't really my sister, making my paranoia levels skyrocket and not _letting me sleep,_ 'leading' me all the way out here to the Fire Temple (but not really, because I've been sitting here waiting for the past thirty minutes until I decided it would look weird if I wasn't at least close by to the others)...

So, definitely considering it.

As I quickly drew closer to the Fire Temple, I felt something _spark_ in my chest, but shoved it away. Now wasn't the time for weird sensations that only started when I came back. Pushing open the heavy, wooden doors, I scanned the chamber, feeling the earlier spark ignite into a _fire_ as I entered. My eyes quickly found the golden sword, the light from the magma shining sharply off of it... and the shade that pretended to be my sister.

"Nya!" I called out, knowing that my _real_ sister could hear me, but also pretending that I was calling out to the illusion.

"Don't worry.." The shade said, an uncharacteristic smirk twisting across 'her' face as 'she' slowly dissolved into the true shadow that he is, "I'm ri ** _ght here brother. Hehehehehehahahaha!""_**

I snarled, feeling my own face contort into a truly fiercesome scowl, " _Garmadon."_

_**"So, YOUR the one that the underworld fears? Ha! Don't make me laugh... You are but a CHILD."**_ The shadow scoffed.

"And you? Your nothing but a _shadow_ , banished to the underworld by his _own little brother_." I sneered.

Garmadon growled and clenched his fists, before relaxing with a chuckle. _**"And that is why YOU are going to retrieve the Sword of Fire for me."**_

"I don't think so." I growled.

_**"Are you sure about that?"**_ I couldn't see it, but I could _feel_ the shark-like grin he gave me as he _'poofed'_ and my sister - my little sister, _my baby sister_ \- was dropped over the sluggishly flowing lava in chains.

Oh, no. I wasn't going to fry Garmadon... _I was going to **incinerate** him._

I couldn't tell you the exact moment I snapped, but I certainly _felt_ the moment the earlier fire in my chest burst into a raging _inferno._

I could remember Garmadon shrieking about "Spirit-Fire" and how "That was _impossible"_ , but nothing very specific. All I knew was that I suddenly had my precious little sister protectively placed behind me and the Sword of Fire in my hand as I ruthlessly cut down the shadow duplicates that Garmadon frantically sent after me.

Huh?

Um. This... didn't happen last time around.

Using my brief moment of distraction - a rookie mistake, one that I would beat myself up later for - a shadow kicked the Sword out of my hand and another reached to pick it up...

And suddenly, Sensei Wu's shadow jumped down in the middle of the imposters, fighting them off and away from the sword. Reaching out his hands, he then manipulates his shadow into a falcon, sending the other imposters scattering with a chuckle. Flipping into the air and shadow-kicking the last, brave imposter that had come charging up at him, Sensei Wu grabbed the Sword and held it threateningly at the shadow that was Garmadon.

_**"Brother... I see you protect one, but what of the other three?"**_ Lord Garmadon hissed, snide and dripping with malicious mirth.

Sensei Wu scowled, "They are safe! _Far_ from your grasp, Garmadon!"

_**"Ohh, I wouldn't be so confident..."**_ With that, Garmadon summoned a glowing ball of light, showing us just what was to befall our teammates. Snarling, I went to lunge at the dark shadow, but Sensei blocked me with his staff. "No, Kai. You cannot fight him here. Patience..."

Growling in frustration, I relented... for the moment. As soon as I had the chance, I would take it.

I never noticed that Garmadon stared at me as if I was a ghost, as if I were something... unnatural. Something to be wary of. Something that should be watched over every moment of every day as if one day I would bring Ninjago to it's knees... and then _burn it to ashes._

"My brother must _not_ unite the four weapons." Sensei stated grimly. Darting across the stone path through the lava, he called over his shoulder, "We must keep them apart!"

_**"Awaken, Guardian of the Deep! They are stealing the Sword!"**_ Garmadon shouted as we drew closer. _**"You must NOT let them escape."**_

Immediately after, the temple began to shake, stones as big as I was falling from the ceiling, and finally, a painfully familiar face rose from the lava. Stepping backwards and keeping us behind him, Sensei Wu grimaced as the odds in our favor dropped even lower. The scarlet dragon bellowed out an ear-shattering roar, and lashing his tail, sealed off our only way out. The dragon's burning yellow eyes far too wild to comprehend that one of the beings in front of him happened to be Fate's Champion. Nya shrieked, her fingers digging into my shoulders, "There's no way out!"

"All but one..." The elder master muttered. Resolve filled his eyes and his stance, and then he spun backwards... landing at the mouth of a lava-fall. Shock and the solid truth of _knowing_ slammed into me as I relived the first event that had started my nightmares as a ninja. "Sensei, _what are you doing?!"_

" _Naggaaahhhh!_ " Swinging with the full force of his old body, Wu _sliced_ through the stone like hot butter with the Sword of Fire, sending the stone platform floating down with the lava current.

_**"NO, YOU FOOL!"**_ Garmadon screeched.

...And didn't _that_ nearly send my into a shivering ball of a panic attack as the memories those words triggered catapulted to the forefront of my mind with all the force of a freight-train...

Sensei looked up, the unwavering resolve in his wise eyes never faltering, "If he is to bring the other weapons _here_ , then I will bring the Sword of Fire to the Underworld." He bowed his head, "It is my sacrifice to bear."

Memories assaulted me mercilessly, but I forcibly pushed them away with every bit of mental strength I could muster. I could fall apart _later_ , but not right _now!_ (Even though I knew that I would keep pushing and _pushing_ them away until the day I _couldn't_ any longer...)

"No, Sensei! There's another way! _You don't have to do this!_ I swear, there's another way!" I shouted, _pleading_ with him as he drifted further and further away.

He never looked up. Wu simply took out his favorite teapot and teacup, and poured himself some tea... and then he dropped over the edge.

I could remember screaming.

I could remember a brilliant flash of light.

Then... I could remember the heat.

It was so _hot,_ but I never felt it. It was as if it was all secondary. It didn't even hurt.

The same could not be said for my surroundings.

When I came to my senses, it was to Nya tightly hugging me - her face buried in my red gi - and the Fire Dragon looking over me, concerned and finally back to his own senses as well. Blinking, a headache slowly starting to pound harshly in the back of my head, I notice that there is much less rock around and much more lava flowing.

Was... that me?

_**"**_ **It appears that you have rejoined us, one blessed with Spirit-Fire.** _ **"**_ The dragon rumbled, his large wings partly wrapped around us, shielding us from the lava. Wrapping my arms firmly around my little sister, feeling my soul humming with delight as it slowly healed the gaping hole the absence my sister left, and nodded.

The Fire Dragon exhaled and settled, wrapping himself further around us. _**"**_ **You have not been revived long, have you?"**

I hesitated, before I shook my head.

I didn't see it, my face being buried into my sister's silky black hair, but I heard the dragon wrapped around us shift. The next thing I knew, Flame's - _stop calling them by their names that they don't even have yet, Kai_ \- chin was rested gently atop my head. After brief moment, a soothing _purr_ that thundered comfortingly in my ears reverberated through my very being.

Some part of me, deep down, knew exactly what Flame was doing. He was doing the same exact thing that he would do as if I were a small hatching in need of comfort. I couldn't bring myself to care that, for once, I accepted the fact that I desperately needed this.

I never noticed the tears running down my face.

* * *

Sometime later, still cocooned within the dragon's wings and holding my sister in my arms, I could faintly hear Cole shouting frantically outside the temple, _"KAI! SENSEI?"_

Shifting my head up, I reluctantly released my sister and helped her onto Flame's back - yes, he agreed to the name sometime earlier - and then hopped up myself in front of her. While doing this, I could faintly hear their voices.

_"The Sword of Fire_ was _here, as well our friends... But I only sense... loss. We are too late."_ Zane. _"The elemental weapons have left this realm, and are now in the Underworld. The end is drawing near..."_ Well that wasn't grim at _all_...

_"Ughh,_ great. _"_ Cole, sounding slightly closer. " _The_ one _place where mortals can't cross over."_

It was time to end this quickly deteriorating conversation. " _We_ might not be able to cross over..." I shouted, and then nodded to Flame. He then hit a secret lever that made the entire temple completely open up."... But a _dragon_ can!"

Flame roared, spreading his wings out fully in all his glory.

Cole screamed like a little girl and flipped behind one of the temple's walls, the others standing there shocked and wide-eyed.

Nya giggled behind me as I jumped off, explaining what I said, "Our father used to tell us stories about the dragons, how that they were mystical creature of _both_ worlds and could ferry between them."

Zane blinked and said timidly, "Kai, you _really_ need to tell us all the stories your father told you... they would be _extremely_ helpful in not giving us heart attacks every time you pull something."

Cole spluttered, just barely peeking past the wall he was hiding behind, "Y-you- A-are you _insane?!_ _Riding_ a _dragon_ into the _Underworld_ is a _death wish_!"

Jay turned his attention to my sister and tried to ask her a question, but sounded more like a gasping fish. Zane kindly interpreted for him, "He cannot talk, but want to know if you like the color blue?" Jay nodded, smiling shyly.

Nya smiled softly, "It's my favorite color!"

Jay fist-pumped, hissing, " _Yes!"_

I just shook my head at him before turning to my sister as she jumped down. Once she straitened, a frown tugged at her lips and worry filled her dark ocean blue eyes, "This is goodbye, isn't?"

Goodbye. I hated that word.

So I shook my head and gave her a wry smile, "Never goodbye... Just 'till next time."

She couldn't help her smile, even as she sniffled and hugged me tightly. "Just... Come back to me in one piece, okay?" I enveloped her in my arms, where I wished I could keep her forever so that I could protect her. Once she reluctantly pulled away and discreetly wiped away the tears that I pretended that I didn't see, she huffed a laugh, "I don't wanna have to run the store on my own!"

I grinned as I jumped aboard Flame, calling down to her, "I promise! I won't be gone for long!"

"I'll keep a candle lit outside our shop until you return." She promised as the others came closer to the dragon so that they could board as well.

"Uhh, you guys go on ahead! There won't be enough room for all of us on that... dragon." Cole stuttered, carefully not calling the dragon a 'thing' as he had remember the last time Zane had done something similar.

"You're right Cole!" I smirked, "But I gotta way to fix that..."

* * *

Excitement coursed through me as we flew through the air, the others flying on their own dragons behind me.

"E-easy... Not so fast!"

"This is quiet fun!"

Raising my arms up as if I was on a roller-coaster, I shouted, " _Whooohohohoooooo!"_ as the dragons swooped and then climbed ever higher into the sky.

"How do the dragons cross over to the Underworld?!" Cole yelled over the wind.

Crouching lower into the makeshift saddle that we had cobbled together so that we could hold on, I gripped the sides in a death-grip and yelled back, "I guess we're about to find out!"

It started slowly, but then we were free falling rapidly towards the ground and soon spinning.

Cole's girly scream behind me made me want to laugh, but then...

We hit the dead-zone.

I totally didn't stave off a panic attack.

Nope.

Not me.

Na-uh.

Totally didn't happen.

Stop giving me that look I know you're giving me, Flame.

_Light_.

Light still existed.

Yes.

Sweet, _sweet_ light.

...That better not be a train.

We were suddenly skidding across the floor in the Underworld, trying to slow down so that we didn't break every bone in our bodies.

It... kinda worked?

We were all thrown clear off our dragons, but thankfully our training kicked in and we just went with the momentum. I just happened to be rolled onto my feet by it.

"Solid ground... We... We _made_ it!" Cole gasped, hugging the cold stone floor. Shifting quietly, I peered past the sharp rock formations and instantly saw the skeleton's fortress. Looks _just_ as inviting as it did last time. Zane ghosted up beside me, speaking quietly so that his voice wouldn't echoed across the enormous cavern, "I sense that Sensei is inside."

Getting to his feet with a grunt and then giving Jay a hand, Cole looked to each of us and nodded. "Then that's where we'll go."

As we drew closer, I noticed a pattern to their motions and whispered to Cole, "They're expecting us."

Cole, noticing the same thing after a moment, furrowed his brow thoughtfully. Glancing up, a spark of inspiration lit up in his eyes. Getting the others attention, he pointed up. Jay raised an eyebrow, and the black ninja shrugged, "No one ever looks up."

Realization lit up in the others eyes, as I had already figured it out, and then we followed after Cole as he lead the way across the ceiling.

As we made our way across, a dim memory nagged at the back of my mind. There was something that I was forgetting...

Suddenly, Jay started whisper-screaming, but since he lost his voice, I couldn't make out what he was saying.

Turning to me, Cole whispered, "Can I just be the first to say that it's been an absolute pleasure since Jay lost his voice?"

I had a really bad feeling that whatever I forgot was about to happen...

Then, our hand holds started moving. Looking up - yep, I totally remember now! - I yelp and instinctively let go of the terrifying spider's legs as it starts to reach down with it's jaws snapping right above my head.

Midair, I position myself the way I had learned from a lifetime of falling from high places, and end up being the only one standing as everything freezes. I was expecting the stares... But I wasn't expecting the wide-eyed _terror_ as every eye locked solely onto me.

"He's _glowing_ now!" I just barely caught one of the skeletons horrified whispers, and then blinked, confused, as I subtly glanced at my arm. Nope, wasn't glowing...

Was I missing something here?

"He's been touched by the _afterlife..._ He has _Spirit-Fire_!" One of the ones brave enough to even whisper's voice got shriller and shriller as they spoke.

Ah. Apparently to the undead, I glow. Nice to know.

Gathering their rattled senses, one of the head skeletons yelled, "N-NINJAAAAAA!"

Finally regaining the breath that had been knocked out of them, we all gathered back to back as the skeletons started swarming us. (Though I noticed that many went out of their way to avoid me completely, much to my disappointment.) "I count ten-boneheads for each of us... I think I like these odds!"

Scowling, I jabbed him with my elbow as the spiders from earlier descended upon us. "You just _had_ to say something, didn't you?"

Ignoring me, Cole struggled to come up with something to do next. "Anyone else have any bright ideas?" I asked, a tad desperately as I didn't want to reveal just how skilled I was just yet.

Jay, indecipherable, suggested something. Exchanging glances, we each tried deciphering it. (I knew what it was, yes, but it was funny to listen to their answers.)

"You, uh," Cole floundered, "feel a weird sensation?"

Jay shook his head and repeated his previous statement.

Zane glanced over his shoulder, "You... ate an odd crustation?"

Jay growled and shook his head again, this time trying his hardest to say the words.

"Two natives on vacation?" I couldn't help but throw out there, internally cackling at the completely _done_ expression on my blue-clad teammate's face.

Taking a deep, raspy breath, Jay shouted at the top of his lungs, "TttrrrrnnnaAAAADOOO OF CREATION!"

" _Oohhh_."

Zane patted his back, welcoming Jay's voice back. "But, it'll lead to disastrous consequences!" Cole glanced around worriedly.

"Cole, I don't know if you've noticed, but we're about to _have_ a disastrous consequence." I grimaced.

Turning his gaze back to the army amassed around them, he nodded firmly. "Let's do this."

"Earth!" The army became uncertain.

"Fire!" The skeletons started running, some screaming as they did so.

"Ice!" The few braves ones left shuffled backwards.

"Lightning!" They now tried to run as well, but it was far to late.

In full unison, we all shouted, "NINJAA, _GOOOOO_!"

The combined tornado grew five times as large as a single one of ours would, and sucked up everything in it's path.

I blinked, and suddenly we were all standing in front of a bone ferris wheel. And... Cotton candy?

Shaking myself out of my stupor, I darted into the dark fortress. "C'mon! There's no time to waste!"

Rushing through the stone hallways, letting the echoing sounds of a battle guide us, we soon came upon the throne room... where we saw Sensei and Samukai fighting, with Garmadon - who happened to be in _physical form_ \- watching. The others went to go enter the room and help Sensei, but I spread my arms and shook my head. At their incredulous looks, I elaborated, "This is Sensei's fight. It's not our place to intervene." Reluctantly nodding, they forced themselves to watch their sensei fight a losing battle.

Despite my words, I _desperately_ wanted to leap into that fight and help. As I watched the progressively worsening fight, I clenched my fists, unknowing that in doing so, I had set my hands alight. Three sharp intakes of breath made me glance at my three teammates, startled at their shocked gazes. "What?" I hissed, now keeping one eye on the fight and one eye on them.

"Y-your _hands_!" Jay whisper-shouted, "They were on _fire_!"

"Huh?" My full attention now on them, I look at my now not on fire hands, "Um, I think you were seeing things Jay."

Zane shook his head, his eyes still wide, "No, they were _definitely_ on fire."

"Guys! We can focus on Kai's flaming hands later! _Sensei's losing_!" Cole said, panic evident in his tone.

Everyone's attention snapped back to the fight, and simultaneously winced. I gritted my teeth as Sensei was knocked around. It was painful to watch, and not being able to _do something_ about it.

The fight was soon over with quick flash of lightning, and then the Sword was in Samukai's grasp.

_**"Bring me the four weapons."**_ Garmadon demanded as Samukai turned to him.

"No! You work for _me_ now!" The skeleton leader shouted, grinning in triumph. Oh, that poor, poor skeleton...

But all the evil overlord did was cackle at the statement, and then an unearthly wind swept through the chamber. "W-what's happening?!" Samukai blinked in shock as the weapons started to shake. I froze as four voices I had never heard before seem to come from the weapons themselves.

_'Not worthy' 'Not worthy of our power' 'Not worthy' 'You have not been chosen'_

That... didn't happen last time.

Was it only me?

I look at the others to gauge their reactions, but they showed no signs that they even heard the voices in the first place. So, only me then. _Great_.

I'll... figure it out later.

Sensei jumped up beside us, landing a little more heavily than usual, and turned to Samukai, " _No one_ can handle all their power at once."

The weapons started glowing and shaking even more widely.

_**"Selfish fool! Did you really not think that I wouldn't plan on your betrayal?"**_ Lord Garmadon sneered.

"Wha-what's happening to me?!" Samukai screeched as the wind picked up around him.

_**"You've fallen right into my master plan... Not even I could handle all their power!"**_ I shifted in place, memories from Before and this time's starting to run together slightly. In Garmadon's place, I could see the Overlord learning down at me as I writhed. But, when I blinked, it was back to Garmadon gleefully explaining what fruits he had sought to gain, knowing that we could do nothing. _**"But now that they are united, it will create a vortex through space and time; it's all I need to escape this ghastly place..."**_

Samukai _screamed_ and then _'poofed'_ , leaving behind a cloud of dust and the four golden weapons he had been holding. As the weapons landed from where they had been floating, a swirling vortex opened in front of them. Garmadon jumped down, and began walking to the portal.

"Father would not want you to do this, brother!" Wu pleaded.

Garmadon whipped around and snarled, _**"Father is no longer here!"**_ The portal pulsed, temporarily blinding us. He stretched out his hands, mimicking a scale, _**"Good and evil, there has always been a balance! And where I'm going, that balance can be destroyed.**_ _ **Soon, I'll be strong enough to possess the four weapons, so I'll be able to recreate the world... In MY IMAGE!"**_ The dark brother then turned and began walking into the portal. Before Garmadon was fully through, he looked over his shoulder and hissed, his voice full of pure loathing, _**"You... You were always his favorite."**_

_**"And**_ **YOU,** " I froze as he turned his seething red stare to me, _ **"There better still be a world to recreate when I get back!"**_

Shocked, almost missed see him jump through the portal as it closed with a snap. The chamber was silent. Sensei jumped down and next to the weapons, before he stated grimly, "He is gone... But he _will_ return."

I reached down and picked up the Sword, feeling it's contented him as I did, "And we'll be ready for him."

The others each picked up their owns as well. Cole brandished the Scythe, "And any of his evil plans!"

Sensei smiled, tired but true, "Then, I have done my part. The balance has been restored," his expression turned grim, _"For now..."_


	5. The Cold Before Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cold before dawn too.
> 
> Or
> 
> Kai is Stressed(tm) and helplessly watches as the avalanche known as His Life begins

_Previously on Never Goodbye (Just Till Next Time)...  
_

_"_ Let. My. Friends. GO! _"_

_**"Go where, doomed** **ninja?!"** , the Overlord demanded with a cackle._

_The power was overwhelming, roaring through my ears and glowing through my very skin. I locked my jaw to contain my pained howls, even as my eyes watered with pain-induced tears. It was a wonder I hadn't yet been vaporized._

_But still my glare never faltered from the despicable villain's leering face as I writhed._ **_"The Golden Weapons are to powerful for you to behold! Your survival chance... IS_ ZERO _!"_**

_"U-ughhh...T-this isn't a-about numbers!" I gasped for breath, my lungs and throat screaming at me as tears streamed down my face... but I only distantly felt it as I looked straight into true evil's eyes with the strongest voice I could muster._

"It's about family."

oOoOo

"Welcome to the after-life of the Elemental Masters"

 _"Oh..." I blinked, numb for the time being with this knowledge as I gazed around in wonder. So_ this _is where we go when we die..._

_"Now, what do you say we save the grand tour for when your actually meant to be here?"_

_"Huh?!" My attention was suddenly completely focused on The Master's old, wizened face that had a large mischievous grin stretched across it. The Master huffed a laugh at what must be my incredulous expression and waved a hand, signalling me to calm down and let him explain. "You see, Kai, it's not quite time for you to join us. No, you still have much to do."_

_Turning and slowly walking away, I scrambled to catch up with him. "What do you mean by that?!"_

oOoOo

 _"_ Kai! What _are you_ doing _?!"_ , _Jay hissed, panic growing by the second and accelerating with every inch I got closer._

_"Shut it, Jay. I know what I'm doing." I muttered out of the side of my mouth, never breaking eye contact with the Scythe's guardian. Ever-so-gently reaching out a hand, I quietly spoke, my eyes shining with sincerity. "Hello dragon. My name is Kai. Kai Ray Smith. We mean you, nor Ninjago any harm. We only wish... to protect the land and her people from Lord Garmadon and whatever else may befall Ninjago."_

_The stone dragon snorted in surprise, and after a moment of hesitation, lowered his head to gently touch my hand. I could hear the other's hold their breath, not even twitching for fear of setting the dragon off. But they needn't have bothered. I knew that the dragon wouldn't hurt me._

_The heavy-set dragon drew back in shock, it's large eyes wide. Tilting his head, opened his jaws - the other's tensing even further, ready to try and pull me out of the way..._

_And_ spoke. _**"You... smell of Spirit-Fire, small one. Of what trials have you braved, to be touched by the after-life?"**_

_Shaking off my shocked stupor - I had lived through stranger things, after all -, I hesitated. "If it's all the same to you, great dragon, I would rather not say."_

_Zane, ever the intuitive one, whispered incredulously, "Kai, can you understand it?!"_

oOoOo

_The Master's warm smile turned grim. "I come to you with a message... and a warning"_

_I swallowed the sudden trepidation that suddenly made itself known._

_Taking my silence as confirmation that I was ready, he began. "The future is now uncertain, yet though many things will still stay the same, I cannot say what will change with your interference. Fate itself will be there in times you are in need of guidance through the Spirit-Smoke, as you have become it's champion._

_Your powers are growing stronger, and they will continue to do so. You will soon find yourself able to do things that you were never able to before. There will be much trial and error... But be warned. Should your powers ever get out of hand, there will be nothing able to stop them from incinerating everything in it's path."_

_I was frozen as I struggled to process the information overload. It was.. it was too much._

_I was Fate's champion?_

_I could destroy..._ everything?

* * *

I sucked in a breath, jerking awake and drenched in sweat. Panting, I scanned the room.

Seeing no danger, and only the comforting view of my... the others' peacefully sleeping forms, I breathed out a shaky sigh of relief and ran a hand through my sweaty mop of hair.

Today was the day... and I still struggled with what to do.

Should I leave fate to run its course? Or... or maybe...

Groaning softly, a pushed myself from my bunk soundlessly to the floor and made my way outside after slipping into my gi.

oOoOo

I knew well what today was. How could I ever forget?

The sound of steel sang through the air, precise and lethal and everything a sword should be in the hands of it's wielder... Even if said wielder was very much lost in thought.

Today was the day everything began to snowball into the avalanche my life had become.

And I _wasn't ready yet._

I could feel it in my bones as a hint of fire trailed along my blades, which effortlessly danced along with my movements. Could almost taste the feeling in the crisp morning mountain air-

"OH COME ON!"

I froze, my thoughts coming to an abrupt halt as the muffled shout knocked me out of them. I sighed, recognizing the voice, and I slowly became aware of the tremors and aches that my body had become as a whole now that I had stopped. The morning chill was... _almost_ a welcome thing. Lightly shivering, I shifted and glanced up at the sky. I was mildly surprised to see how bright it had gotten, as it had still been dark when I had left our shared room.

_Just how long had I been out here?_

"NonononoNO!"

"ZANE, don't attack _me!"_

I shook my head, feeling exasperation and disappointment as I listened to my brothers ( _no,_ not yet... soon, though. Soon...) playing that stupid video game, wincing at the thought that I used to be the very same. Would they - would _I_ \- have been better prepared to face all the enemies that we fought in the previous timeline, if we had trained relentlessly as I have for these few peaceful months?

Sensei's door slid open. I glanced up, catching his troubled expression becoming confused. He appeared to scan the almost empty training grounds. "Kai, where are the others? I would have thought that they'd be training out here with you."

Before I could answer, both of our attention was drawn back to the sounds of the others as Jay shouted. "Fantastic! Now I'm out of lives!"

I went stiff, the innocent wording slamming into the wall I had painstakingly crafted to keep myself from falling apart every time I even _spoke_ to them-

Sensei, thankfully, didn't seem to notice as he drifted past me to go further investigate. Internally sighing in relief, I trailed after him.

And, of course, there all three of them were.

Eating pizza and playing video games.

It... It disappointed me more than I was willing to admit, to be honest. Granted, they were still _young_ , still... still _innocent_ to what their lives were going to hold in store for them...

I ignored the sudden rush of protective _fear_ that washed over me as I forced myself to focus on Sensei darting past- _right in front of them, c'mon guys-_ to unplug the TV.

Some part of me absently wondered if this was what Sensei always felt... What he _was_ feeling...

I smothered that little voice, however, and just in time to hear Sensei give my br- _the others-_ a royal dressing down.

" _Just_ because Lord Garmadon escaped through a vortex _doesn't_ mean he won't return someday for the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu."

The protests came immediately.

"But Sensei Wu," Zane implored, "ever since he's been gone Ninjago has had nothing but peace!"

"Yeah!" Jay butted in, "Peace is _boring._ There's no one to save. There's _nothing_ to _do._ "

I watched incredulously as they took the peace for granted, as _Cole_ lounged back, momentarily forgetting that... that this wasn't _my_ Cole... or rather... not the one I had come to know.

"We can train tomorrow..."

My mouth was open before I could fully process that I even opened it, and by then, it was far to late to stop the almost scathing words from tumbling out...

 _"Never_ put off until tomorrow what can be done _today._ "

The words and tone itself seemed to freeze the entire room, though they were from frosty. No, rather to their ears, it sounded seething like magma and just as scalding. It rang with a _meaning,_ a _lesson_ hard learned...

Their fiery teammate suddenly seemed... so much _older_...

He pinned them all where they sat with his seething amber eyes that almost seemed to glow, their Sensei watching on in part shock part curiosity to see where this would go.

Already on a roll, the words refused to stop. "In order to reach your _full potential_ you must _train._ " Before Jay even had time to pipe up about the Tornado of Creation, my words cut through his feeble attempt. "You guys have barely even _scratched_ the _surface_ of your full potential."

A pained kind of... of _desperation_ blossomed into my chest, heated and heavy, _oh so heavy-_

I couldn't... I couldn't let them not be ready. They _had_ to be ready, they _had to understand..._

_I couldn't lose them again._

"There are still _so many secrets_ you have to unlock!" I found myself sharply gesturing to one of said golden weapons. I hadn't heard a whisper, not a _peep_ since we got back... I was almost convinced it was a fluke... Almost... "You don't even know what _half_ of those things can do yet. Of what true _terrifying **power**_ those things hold..."

I trailed off as the smell of smoke snapped me out of it. I became aware of their almost frightened gazes, and hunched as I slightly recoiled. Even Sensei looked concerned...

"Guys!" Nya gasped as she skid around the corner of the door-frame "Lord Garmadon! He's back!"

Oh, thank FSM for small mercies.

I actually _leapt_ for the chance, right out the door with only my voice trailing behind. "You heard her, lets go!"

I was completely unaware of the two _very visible_ burn marks left by my feet on the floor where I stood as the other scrambled around and tripped over themselves as they tried to hurry and chase after me.

* * *

Nya watched the others chase after the speck her brother had become in the direction of the village, exasperation and worry warring within her. She glanced to the wizened master beside her, asking quietly, "Will they _ever_ reach their full potential?"

Wu hesitated, before conceding, "Eventually. In time, perhaps a _long_ time, but in time.."

She turned her gaze back to the now gone specks in the distance.

"And Kai?"

A moment passed before he answered, the scorch marks he continued to quietly find around the monastery flashing to his mind's eye.

"...That, too, time will reveal."

* * *

"Do you think... that Kai maybe has a point?"

Jay's question rang in the silence between the three, no matter the attempts of the harsh wind attempting to rip it away within its currents.

"He.. perhaps may be onto something, my friends." Zane allowed, after a moment of watching their mysterious forth disappear as he landed in the distance, the foliage of the trees hiding both he and his dragon from sight. "Since we have received the golden weapons, we haven't used them at all. Not really..."

"Not like he has," Cole finished as the White Ninja trailed off. Memories of the past months, of waking up to find Kai already up before the sun even rose, of the Red Ninja training from dusk till dawn, unrelenting and hyper-focused. Of the way he carried himself like a true warrior that made the rest of them look like... like kids playing dress-up, simply stumbling along like fools behind him. How he could command a room by just walking into it with his sheer _presence_ alone. Or how he could just... _disappear_ , like it was nothing, like he was a _ghost_. He could sneak up on _Sensei_ for FSM sake. Something _none of them_ could even do, despite having trained under the old master for _so much longer_ than the Fire Master.

Of the feelings of utter awe and... sometimes, admittedly, jealousy. He always tried to squash the latter, but he could shamefully admit that he wasn't... always so successful.

A flicker of self-disappointment, embarrassment, and maybe something like guilt swam through his chocolate brown eyes, before they hardened into resolve. "Kai's right. We have no idea what these things can do, what _we_ can do. I say, it's about time we start taking a page out of his book."

"But first, we gotta fight Garmadon." Jay pointed out, a glimmer of resolve mirroring his black-clad friend in his sparkling electric blue eyes that did nothing to conceal his mounting excitement.

Zane shifted, nudging for Shard to go faster. "Then I suggest we hurry before Kai gets all the fun to himself."

Jay barked a laugh, "Race you there!"

* * *

 _Jamanakai Village..._ Echoes of memories shivered through my bones. I could hear Flame shift behind me, probably sensing the inner storm of turmoil... though he thankfully remained put.

It would do no good to further terrify the poor villagers.

Grimacing at the sounds of screams, I forced myself to hurry even though a part of me really rather just curl up into a ball where I had stood and try to convince myself this was all just a terrible nightmare and I would wake up any minute.

Granted, this didn't work the first time nor any of the other times I had tried it the past few months the handful of times I woke up from a dream I could _swear_ was real, that I was back _home_ instead of this place that had once been my home but had long become a memory... but it didn't stop the distinct urge.

The other part of me, however, wanted nothing more to tear into the village and _find my little brother-_

Logic told me neither of these were really advisable, because Timeline.

If I wanted to make sure the snakes could be freed from their prisons, to have a chance at all, Lloyd would have to free them. I hadn't learned where their tombs were, and Lloyd, _my_ Lloyd, had never said.

Frustration heated the flames residing in my chest at the fact that I would have to leave my little brother to suffer a little longer alone for the sake of the future _(why do they, why does **Lloyd** , always have to suffer for the sake of the world? Why did they have to fight and break and sacrifice **everything** for the sake of fights long predating_ _them?_ ) _,_ but I swallowed them down as I passed through the arch entrance and dodged the screaming and running villagers.

(Kai never noticed the scorched footprints he had left in his wake.)

An eerily familiar cackle echoed throughout the town, and I _froze._

A fact suddenly, searingly became known that _nonononononNO, I wasn't READY for THIS-_

"It 'tis I! LLOYD _GARMADON!"_

I felt my heart _stop._

Lloyd.

_Lloyd._

My gremlin of a baby brother, and I could _cry_ right now, because it had been so **_long_** since he was that small and...

"I demand all the candy in town, OR _ELSE!"_

I choked on a laugh (a suppressed sob).

...And demanding _candy._

Taking in a shaky inhale, I folded an arm across my chest and pinched the bridge of my nose.

" _Lloyd_ Garmadon? I thought we taking on _Lord_ Garmadon." A voice sounded behind me, and it was only the fact that Jay's voice was so long ingrained into my brain that the Master of Lightning wasn't promptly punched in the face.

As it was, my head whipped around to find the three others had finally caught up to me, taking in the scene completely unimpressed.

"It's his _son_ ," Cole noted with a note of surprise. "It looks like he escaped his boarding school for bad boys again."

_Again?_

I was quietly uneasy, noticing the wording this time around.

_How many times was Lloyd desperate enough to... to escape?_

Blinking, I noticed a crowd moving forwards, surrounding the little Garmadon. My unease grew sharper and more potent as I hurried to catch up with the three other ninja...

And it _spiked_ , hearing the note of panic in ~~my little brother's~~ the kid's voice and the growing ire of the villagers.

"No wait! I asked for _candy,_ not vegetables! I hate vegetables!"

A vegetable smashed into Lloyd's face.

I saw _red._

Any possible thoughts or plans from earlier went completely out the window.

Quicker than most could see, most even _think_ about stopping, I _launched_ myself in front of the kid ( _Kid. He's a kid, he's so dang **small** , why can't they see this, why won't they help him instead of hurt him, why-?) _and shielded him entirely as I _thundered_ , **"ENOUGH!"**

(Kai remained unaware of the way his eyes lit up like twin suns and _burned_ with ire and _wrath_ unlike they have never seen; Unaware of how flames burst off of him at his shout, his _demand_ , though not _one_ touched the small child behind him.)

(Unaware of just what the consequences would entail at his actions.)

The villagers, terrified and quieted, very quickly did as they were bid, even if they had to drag some of their frozen companions with them.

Shaking with the force of my restraint, in the form of a voice in my head that sounded more and more like Nya yelling at him, reminding me that these people were civilians and stood no chance against my full fury, I glowered as I watched them all disappear.

A shuffle of feet had me whipping my glare around to the side, only to lose a small fraction of my intensity as I saw my ~~brothers~~ teammates flinch.

"K..Kai?" Zane questioned, tentatively reaching out a hand with Cole and Jay right beside him as they ever so slowly shuffled closer. As if afraid.

Afraid... of me?

( ~~Afraid _for_ him?~~)

Taking a couple deep breaths, clenching my shaking hands, I forced myself to relax.

"I'm alright," I exhaled, hopping off the fountain ledge. I spared a glance at Lloyd, who was staring at me with crimson eyes the size of dinner-plates.

I would have found it funny if it wasn't for the fact that for such a reaction, Lloyd must never have been stood up for.

The wrathful fire at the bottom of my heart quietly heated.

"What was _that?!_ " Jay demanded, sounding just a tad hysterical. He waved his arms, gesturing wildly, "You just- just _lunged_ over there, and looked ready to _deep fry_ those people! You had _flames coming off of you!_ "

"You... you shielded me..?"

The small voice saved me from having to give an answer. Lloyd looked _stunned_ , a smear of a vegetable on his cheek above a slowly darkening bruise that the kid didn't even seem to notice.

I swallowed the heat building again.

Lloyd flinched ~~as Kai's eyes seem to regain their glow~~. I blinked in surprise, and shook out of my wrathful haze. Sighing, I offered the kid a hand down from the fountain. My heart hurt to see that even though Lloyd's eyes were still full of awe, distrust and suspicion flickered behind them. The little boy, after a bout of indecision, decided to hop down himself. He wasn't Lord Garamadon's son for nothing, you know!

"You're going to have to do a lot better than old bedtime stories to scare people," I huffed, ignoring the pressure against the wall I built against my memories trying to dig their hooks into me, and ruffled the kid's hair. Lloyd to scowled darkly at me and batted my hand away.

"They're not just stories, Kai. They are _real_... and they are not something to joke about." Zane said quietly, a careful look in his ice blue eyes.

_I know... I know just how real they are, brother..._

I was tired.

Averting my gaze from Zane's, mostly ignoring Cole and Jay going on about the Serpentine in the background, I knelt down to Lloyd's height.

I wanted, more than anything in the world right at this moment, to scoop up my littlest brother and hug him close and _never let him go._

....and instead, shoving the feeling of a gaping void screaming _incomplete, your family is incomplete and in **danger** , what are you **doing** \-- _into a box, I looked into the frightened little boy's eyes. "Crime doesn't pay, kid. It only adds up... and it _will_ catch up to you one day. Be careful, alright?"

Lloyd hesitated... before scowling, "You don't know anything! I'll be the greatest villain ever, just like my dad!"

With that, he turned and _ran._

And I....

I watched him go, feeling hollowed out and cold.

* * *

Seeming to sense my mood, the trip back to the dragons was a mostly quiet one.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_

_What happened, where did he go wrong, what did he **do--**_

Absently taking care to avoid the snow on the ground that would give me numb toes faster than I could blink, it was _nothing_ compared to the chill that suddenly raced down my spine at the sound of a soft _tinkthunk_ of a scroll hitting the ground.

Cole blinked and scooped up the scroll that had fallen out of his bag, unaware of just what he had, "Huh? What's this?"

There was ice in my veins at the sight of that... that _thing._ That forsaken piece of _paper..._

Jay peered from around Wisp, and blinked over at the bad on Rocky. "You snagged Sensei's bag." He snorted, before making his way over to peek over Cole's shoulder. "What is it?"

Cole huffed and lightly shouldered his blue-clad friend. "It's a _scroll_ , wind-bag."

Jay promptly retaliated by tugging on the black ninja's hood. "I _know_ it's a _scroll_! But I meant what does it _say?_ It's written in _chicken-scratch!_ "

"Not chicken-scratch," Zane piped up, peering over Cole's other shoulder, his ice blue eyes excited. "The ancient language of out ancestors!"

My stomach was a pool of dread. I felt frozen, my feet like lead.

"Well, can you read it?" Cole asked, the excitement infectious.

"I can try!"

_Nonononono, don't try, we were never meant to see it--_

"This Symbol means... Prophecy."

_There was fire as cold as ice licking up his veins, there was red-no-green eyes begging and pleading and so full of pain, and it was **dark** , so so dark and-_

"One ninja... will rise above the others..."

_Painpainpain, pain like **nothing** he's ever felt or experienced or at the time had even the mental capacity to comprehend,--_

"And Become the Green Ninja..."

_No, not the kid, pleasepleaseplease, no not the kid, not the one he'd come to see as a little brother before he was snatched away by snakes and the stupid fangblade was right there, but Kai knew, he **knew---**_

"The Ninja Destined to Defeat the Dark Lord."

_The nights he would hold his sobbing mess of a little brother who aged too fast, too soon, through all the nightmares and pains and---_

"Oh look! There's a picture!"

_Dark Lord--_

_Garmadon--_

"--ow good I'm gonna look in _green?"_

The next thing anyone is aware of, is that the scroll is in my hand and whatever my expression happened to be halted the protests.

"This was not meant to be seen by us, or Sensei would have shown it to us himself."

Rolling it back up, I turned and stuffed the scroll as harshly as I dared into my bag, and hopped up onto a quiet Flame. "Let's go home."

The silence returned, even though I could feel the way the other's eyes burned against my back.

The question, however, remained among them... _could I be the Green Ninja?_

* * *

_**Elsewhere, among the snow and ice and cold...** _

Lloyd kicked a rock in his place, ignoring the cold sub-zero chill seeping deep into his bones, red eyes blazing as he snarled to himself. " _Stupid_ ninja. I'll show them. I'll show _everyone_ , just who they're _dealing with!_ "

The red ninja's words, however persisted to whisper in his ears.

He viciously punted the rock again, imagining that it was that stupid, spiky-haired _head_ \--

_Thunk!_

The boy blinked, and his curiosity spiked. Scrambling forwards, he heaved himself over the snow and...

A golden snake head gleamed in the dim light, frozen over with jagged frost with... with what looked to be a man-made.... _something_ sitting at it's feet in the ground.

" _Whoa!_ What is-?" Lloyd breathed, swiping away around the snow and what he could of the frost with his long gone numb hands.

Taking a moment to breathe, he studied the ground, back to the golden snake head.

...Well, it wasn't as it he had anything else to lose at this point.

Lloyd tugged on the golden snake head... and froze as gears unseen creaked and groaned in a long-suffering sigh-

_The ground was moving under him._

Yelping, Lloyd scrambled out of the way-- _too late!_

The ground was _gone_ and he was fallingfalling _falling,_ and all Lloyd could do was _scream_.

_(Scream, even knowing no one would hear him or even care.)_


	6. Snakes of Blue and Visions of Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Careful, Kai. You aren't as subtle as you think you are. 
> 
> Or
> 
> Conversations are avoided, memories are stubbornly ignored, and a child has gained minions. Watch your candy, folks.
> 
> Oh! Also more Spirit-Fire weirdness, because it just wouldn't complete Kai's disaster of a day without it! :D

The landing was rough and unexpected and Lloyd laid there for a moment, wheezing and trying to regain the breath knocked from his lungs.

Wincing, he groaned to sit up and- _nope._ The world was violently spinning, and the boy felt faintly sick.

 _Pathetic,_ whispered a voice.

_Aww, baby gonna cry? To who, your **mom?**_

_Can't take a hit, can't take a fall._

_Weakling._

_I thought you said you were The Lord Garmadon's son! No wonder he left you..._

Swallowing thickly, Lloyd closed his crimson eyes and willed the aching bruise of a body to his feet.

His body laughed at him too.

Snarling, gritting his (freakishly sharp) teeth, he _forced_ his body up and stuffed the whispers back into the dirty little locker they escaped from.

Gingerly allowing himself to hold his throbbing ribs and ignoring the sharp headache stabbing his temples, Lloyd warily took in his new surroundings.

The ice cavern seemed to hold an.. almost ethereal glow, and an eerie drip of a from off pool of water was the only thing that echoed as far as he could hear...

_"You are out of your mind. Tissss treacherousssss ssso far from home, little one."_

Gasping, Lloyd whipped around-

Holy _fate._

That was a **_snake._**

Lloyd was barely aware of his feet scrambling backwards, his blood rushing in his ears as the _terrifyingly large **Serpentine** slithered slowly after him--_

 _"Look into my eyessss,"_ The blue serpent hissed, drawing ever closer ever faster, golden snake stake glinting ominously in the dim ice cavern lighting. _"GivE uP yOuR mInD."_

_"I wiLl cOnTrOL yOu"_

It's red eyes swirled and Lloyd's headache _spiked_ , and-

"wHOA-"

Yelping, headache a _jackhammer pulling apart his skull_ , Lloyd tripped over his own two feet. The ice pillar against his back was _frigid_ , biting sharply through his hoodie.

But even that wasn't enough to tear his wide eyes from the serpentine's own abilities reflecting back onto it.

Blinking, looking between the reflective surface and the snake itself as he scrambled out of the way, something dark and deeply vindictive curled in his chest.

With a grin full of sharp teeth and crimson eyes that glinted with an unnatural light, Lloyd turned to the dazed serpent.

"No.... I will control _you_ from now on."

_"....What sssshall you have ussss do, Massssster?"_

Lloyd blinked. " _Us?"_

The cavern itself seemed to hiss with the echoes of the Serpentine as they slithered out from the cracks and nooks and crannies with the ice. Lloyd took it all in, slowly spinning as his grin stretched ever wider. 

"My own _army_ of _SNAKES!"_ He cackled, the haunting sound echoing throughout the ice tomb.

* * *

Kai hopped off Flame, deftly unbuckled the harness, and snatched the scroll out of his bag before stalking off to find Sensei.

The others quietly landed just moments after him, and watched their fourth disappear.

Zane remained on Shard, a calculating, deeply considering look in his icy eyes as the Ice Master continued watching the place the Fire Master had vanished to.

"So then, we all agree," Jay piped up, hidden mostly behind Wisp as he untangled his dragon from the saddle. "The prophecy states that one of us will become the Green Ninja."

"And let me guess," Cole's voice was dry as he patted Rocky. "This matter won't rest until it's decided?"

Zane shook his head, tucking his thoughts away as he turned to join the conversation, "May I suggest a tournament, then? Last ninja standing is the best?"

Cole snorted, "Last ninja standing gets to fight _Kai._ "

"Pssh," Jay scoffed, throwing his arm around the black ninja's shoulder. "Kai, _shmai_ , I can totally take him! And then _I'll_ be declared the Green Ninja!"

* * *

In all honesty, they should have expected this.

Nya was visibly concentrating, flipping and dodging. Though it was obvious she was a beginner.....

She would be a terrifying opponent with more time.

The spell was broken as she got smacked in the face with the smooth side of one of the axes, and tumbled off the course with a yelp. Exchanging a quick glance, they hurried over to check on her. Jay offered a wry smile as he flipped his hood back and offered her a hand up. "H-hey Nya. Getting closer to beating you brother's speed record?"

Nya groaned an accepted his hand up as she gingerly rubbed at her face. "I'm gettin' there." Shaking her head she took the three in, instinctively looking for the red fourth. Seeing her frown, Cole explained with a shrug. "He went to find Sensei about something. He looked pretty steamed."

"HA- _Steamed,"_ Jay snickered, "Because, because he's--"

The instant regret at his pun was written across Cole's face as he groaned and buried his face into his hands. "Yes, we _get_ it, Jay."

Softly laughing, mollified at the explanation, she set her hands on her hips. "I heard what happened down at the village. Just a false alarm then?"

Zane winced, "Indeed."

The obvious circling around the subject that was Kai's reaction was not called out upon. No one really wanted to prod at that right now. There were other things to be focused on.

Speaking of which.... "Yeah, Nya, would you mind if we took over the space for a bit?" Cole asked, finally peeking up from his hands. Nya shrugged. "Go ahead. I'm done for now anyways, gonna go see if I can find Kai."

There was a small, collective wince. "Good luck," Jay offered solemnly. Nya huffed a laugh and started making her way out. "Won't need it~"

They watched her go.

"She is a brave woman," Jay noted.

A helmet then bounced off of his head.

"Uh, oW??" Jay yelped, whipping around to glare at the offender. Cole grinned cheekily and tossed another helm to Zane. "We'll use these for protection," He lifted the Scythe and admired it, "It's time to see what _these_ babies can do!"

Zane, prim as ever, caught his. "So, how are we going to do this? We have uneven numbers."

There was a beat of silence.

"....we could draw straws?" Jay shrugged.

The other two slowly turned to stare at him, deadpan. Jay chuckled nervously.

Zane set his helm on his hip as he thought, "Perhaps a free for all?"

Jay perked up, "OOOO! Let's do that! What could go wrong?"

* * *

I stalked through the halls, actual steam rolling off my shoulders. The doors to Sensei's room came far too soon, the rest of my journey mostly a blur even since I left the others behind. The sheer _urge_ to turn the scroll in my hand to _ashes_ clawed at my insides and buzzed in my ears, and was all I could do to ignore it. Memories clawed along my bones and I convinced myself that it was only the chill of mountain air still making me shiver.

Taking a breath to try and steady myself, I knocked on the door.

"Enter," came a quiet voice from within.

I forced myself not to slam the door open. Seeming to sense the seething emotion rolling off me like smoke, the old master turned from the serenely smoldering incense sticks to face me.

I ignored the faint whispering of voices he doesn't know coming from the sticks, shoving it away like the ( ~~memories)~~ cold. It was the cold. It was messing with his head. That was it.

"This is yours," I gritted out, tossing the slightly crumbled scroll to Sensei Wu. Despite the frown it earned me, Wu caught it as deftly as ever. Surprise flickered in his eyes as he took in exactly which scroll is was. His frowned deepened. "You weren't meant to see this," his voice held a scolding note.

I scowled, features darkening. The room grew a bit hotter, though I took no note of it. Heat was nothing to a Master of Fire.

"One of the others snagged your bag by accident. We never meant to see it."

Wu was quiet for a long moment, before sighing and gently straightening it out. He looked up to meet my eyes, his old wizened ones searching.

For what, I wouldn't be able to tell you.

"..I suppose what is done is done." He slumped, and tucked it away again. "I'm more surprised you aren't fighting to claim the title, honestly. I've known.... many, who have after discovering this."

Wu honestly looked surprised at my immediate reaction of recoiling away from him as if he had held something poisonous, my expression twisted.

"I want _nothing_ to do with that title," I hissed, unaware of how my voice morphed and crackled and seethed, unaware of how the smoldering incense sticks flared in response and every candle in the room brightened with the sheer emotion pulsing through my words.

(Wu did, though. And it both equally worried and intrigued him...)

"...could I ask why, Kai?" Wu questioned quietly, nothing both curiosity in his eyes.

"There is nothing but pain that comes from such titles. Nothing but horrors and nightmares." Unaware, my eyes glowed like a smoldering hearth, and from my lips a too knowing tone.

(Far too knowing, and Wu's questions only grew.)

Muffled screaming and panic broke the moment, and Wu watched as the fire coiled tightly within his student drifted back below the surface. Curious and more curious. But with no time to focus on that, both rushed for the door leading outside.

Chaos greeted them.

* * *

Okay, so apparently a LOT could go wrong.

But in their defense, at least... it wasn't... as bad as it could have been?

....Yeah, no, they were in trouble.

Then Sensei and Kai rushed through the door, and had paused with twin expressions of muted disbelief.

Was that reeeeeealllllllllllly warranted? _Sure_ , the courtyard was kinda.... frozen... and the equipment kinda smashed...

And everything else kinda... electrically burned....

...OKAY, yes, it was warranted.

Jay sheepishly waved from where he was frozen to the ground. "Eheh.... heeeeey, guys. Could you, uh.... maybe lend a hand? My legs are.. kindagoingnumb."

"Assistance would be... greatly appreciated," Zane wheezed from where he was stuck down in a crack.

Cole just groaned. His hair was still standing up right, giving him something like an afro.

"What. Were. You. _THINKING?!"_ Sensei Wu exploded as his marched down the stairs. Kai winced and just shook his head as he made his way over to pull Zane up from the crack.

"W-we were trying to figureoutwhichoneofuswastheGreen Ninja!" Jay panicked, flailing his one unfrozen arm.

Cole chucked a pebble at him.

"oW- UH- D-Did I say _Green_ Ninja," Jay scrambled to recover. "No, sorry, what I said was _lean_ ninja-!"

Wu sighed. He turned to Kai, reaching a hand out. Kai wordlessly handed the Sword of Fire over as he continued to work to free Zane.

With a moment of focus, he swiped.

A wave of heat rolled through the battered courtyard, the ice melting away. Jay toppled over with a yelp.

At least that was _some_ of the problem fixed...

"None of you were meant to see this," Wu shook his head tiredly, sparing a glance towards Kai as he finally freed a very relieved Zane.

"But Sensei, we wanna know which one of us is a chosen one," Cole groaned as he finally sat up, rubbing his head. His hair had yet to go back to its normal state.

"None of you," Wu snapped as his turned his back towards them and slowly began making his way back to his room, "If you don't unlock your full potential."

"But our weapons," Zane said, taking a few steps after the old master. "They were _glowing._ Was this what you meant by unlocking our golden weapons?"

"You are only at the beginning," Wu grumbled. "The road is long and winding... but yes." He reached the stairs and spared a glance over his shoulder at them.

"This is what I meant."

He made his way up the stairs, "If _this_ is what it takes for you to train, then _so be it!_ "

Wu finally turned to pin them all with his gaze, "But so far _none_ of you has what it takes to be the green ninja."

 _None?_ The three blinked, and exchanged glances before all subtly looking to Kai...

Kai, who's eyes had gone very distant.

* * *

Nya had gotten.... a little distracted while trying to find Kai.

But it wasn't _her_ fault that Flame wanted some attention, okay? He just... He just looked like he needed some head scratches..

And then the alert came in again.

Upon seeing it, she... hesitated. The last one turned out the be a false alarm and a complete waste of time.

Shaking her head, she decided to just check it out herself. If it was _actually_ serious, she'd fly right back. 

Flame wouldn't mind another flight, right? Besides, she did have some errands to do anyways...

* * *

Granted, Lloyd didn't actually need this much candy.

In fact, this first villain act with his super awesome army of all his own was kinda lame everything considered compared to what his dad got up to...

But _Fate_ , was revenge sweet, and the spoils even sweeter!!

"Take the candy!" He cackled as the townspeople screamed in true terror and ran like the rats they were. "Take it _all!"_

Glee coursed through his very veins as he watched his ( _His!)_ minions immediately carry out his bidding, and the hypnotized people caught up in the snake's snare joining into his enslaved masses.

....It might also be the sugar rush.

But who cared!

Letting loose another cackle, he pushed his cart along.

(He determinedly ignored the memory of a red ninja offering him his hand, and such kindness that it must have been a trap. A trick.)

(It was always a trick.)

* * *

It wasn't much, at first.

Just a whisper, just a tickle at the back of my mind that I could ignore as I helped Zane out of the crack he'd gotten stuck in...

It was no longer a whisper.

My surroundings were vague at best, and I couldn't.... I couldn't _focus..._

The others' voices were like a background stream, and everything... was so very fuzzy.

( _Distantly, so very distantly, he could feel a hand on his shoulder and the concern in voices he could no longer make out._ )

Within the haze, tasting smoke and incense, an image came to me.

_Snakes, blue, with those haunting spiral eyes. People running, screaming (nonono, not again--) and my.._

_My sister._

_Nya._

_Trouble. Trouble, danger she's in daNGER--_

_A flash of gre- no, red, and small, so so small..._

_Black and small, confused and **hUrTinG** \--_

_Lloyd._

_Nya, and Lloyd---_

_Snakes._

**_...The Village._ **

* * *

It was scary, just how distant their fourth was. His eyes half mast, and glowing faintly with all the light of a dying ember as he stood still and watched something none of them could see... or perhaps watched nothing at all.

Wu set a hand on his shoulder, sparing only a blink to the lower than normal warmth of the Fire Master, and shook him lightly.

Kai responded to nothing.

Zane worried his lip, exchanging a glance with the equally concerned others. He shuffled forwards, and quietly spoke. "Allow me to try something, Master."

The White Ninja had noticed during their months together, that his red companion... Quite hated the cold.

Or more like, the _cold_ hated _Kai_.

More than once, he has found the Fire Master curled up in every spare blanket he could find. His clothing always a little more layered.

His reactions to when they first found the weapons, the scare they had to his severe reaction to the sub-zero temperatures.

...So it would stand to reason..

The perhaps the cold could help bring his teammate back from wherever he had wandered, leaving his form behind.

Sensei Wu considered him for a moment, before giving a nod and stepping back from Kai's so very still form.

Zane took a breath, and lifted the Golden Weapon of Ice.

Just a light press should do, right?

* * *

_Cold._

_ColdcoldcoldCOLD-_

I instinctively lashed out against the chill of a weapon that was distantly familiar, but not familiar enough to ground me.

The movement was too fast to see, smooth. Automatic. Practiced, trained.

_Dangerous--_

The body caught in my grip wheezed due to the knee digging into his solar plexus, and the frigid chill of the weapon no longer in his hand but held dangerously close to his throat--

Wait.

Wait, no.

Breathing heavily, I blinked twice, only to see...

White.

Cold.

Ice blue eyes.

_Afraid blue eyes, no, that's not right--_

Zane.

Zane was pinned, grimacing and a hint of fear in his eyes but not daring to move or even breathe wrong as he waited for me to slowly realize my surroundings once more.

Oh.

_Oh._

Breathing and shaking my head as if resurfacing from under water, I shakily loosened the bone-crushing grip I had on my white clad ( ~~brother)~~ teammate and pull him back up right.

I hand him back his weapon, not meeting his eyes as I tried to get my heart-rate back under control.

" _Don't_ ," I managed to bite out, running a hand through my hair, "Don't do that again. Please."

Zane only managed a nod before Jay jumped over.

"DUDE, what was _that_?!" He demanded, looking like he'd like to take the red-clad ninja's shoulders and shake the answer out. However, he showed an amazing show of self restraint and kept from touching me.

Barely.

It was a close thing.

I was internally, deeply grateful nonetheless.

Giving my hair a hard tug to hopefully sort out the mess my brain still was, I turned to start quickly making my way towards the dragons' stables. "No time, Nya and ~~( _Lloyd, my brain filled in_ )~~ the Village. Danger. Snakes. We need to go _now."_

"What do you mean there's a danger?" Cole questioned, still confused to as what had just happened.

Jay made a noise of frustration and darted over to block Kai's path. "What do you _mean_ there's no time?!" Jay waved his arms, trying to encompass the entirety of his confusion and frustration and just. Just _everything_. "You're so _weird!_ And you're always- always _avoiding_ and- and--!"

" _Jay._ " The voice was barely mine, low and quiet. The courtyard froze.

" ** _Move._** "

Jay moved.

I didn't spare them a glance as I rushed towards the stables.

I didn't.... have the strength to see their faces, and all the mistakes I just keep making staring me back in the face.

 _Later_ , I promised to myself.

( _Later, I lied to myself._ )

* * *

Kai disappeared out the door, looking like he was half running from something.

Someone.

Wu slowly released a weary sigh. "Go with him. A ninja learns to trust their instincts to when there is danger.... and Kai's seem especially tuned to his sister."

Jay looked ready to say something... before Cole rested a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

Not the time.

Jay sighed, still frustrated, and conceded. He too disappeared out the door.

The remaining two ninjas exchanged a glance, before quietly following after him.

Wu shook his head tiredly, and turned to return to his rooms...

.....Only to find all of the candles were out, and the the incense sticks were no longer burning.

Only the after scent of the incense and the faint smell of smoke spoke of them ever being lit in the first place.

* * *

They were quickly on their way back to the village. Upon finding Flame was gone with only a note telling them Nya had taken him for a flight, Kai had rode with Jay. Jay's silent peace offering.

"Stay close, Stick together," Cole called out over the wind and the beat of dragon wings.

"Would we do it any other way?" Jay huffed, his earlier frustrations fading for the moment as the adrenaline spiked back into his system.

Kai was coiled and silent.

The village came into view, and it was like deja-vu.

Except this time...

_This time it was real._

They could see the slithering and snake bodies invading throughout the village below, screams faintly reaching their ears.

Without even having to exchange a glance, they all had the same thought.

_How did Kai know?_

* * *

Things had gone from bad, to WORSE.

The innocent people were hypnotized, and the snakes vastly outnumbered them.

The others' weapons were far too unstable, and their wielders far too inexperienced with them.

_Stupid, stupid, you could have shown them, trained them--_

But that would have raised too many questions.

_First Spinjitzu Master, time-travel is difficult._

No time to dwell on it.

Without many other options, seeing as I was supposed to be _not_ as experienced as I am and the others' couldn't quite hold their own just yet with so many innocents in the way, they ran and escaped over the rooftops.

Then Nya proceeded to jump-scare them all by dropping out of nowhere. ( _Must be a family trait, Zane mentally noted._ )

"Nya!" There wasn't even a heartbeat from when Nya appeared in the nook they were hiding in to when I was suddenly beside her and checking her for injuries. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she shooed her overbearing older brother away. "But the townspeople _aren't._ I'm near positive that everyone except for us and the kid from earlier are hypnotized."

"That's... That's not good," Zane breathed, looking back towards where their pursuers could still be heard.

" _Mind_ control... how is that... how is that _possible_?" Jay shook his head, leaning against the wall.

"When you hear them rattle their tails, _don't_ look them in the eyes." Nya said, her voice grim.

"Then.. The what are we _supposed_ to do?! We.. we can't use our weapons, and now... now we have to fight with our _eyes closed?_ HA-" Jay vented, pacing the small space.

"...Kai can fight with his eyes closed," Zane noted absently.

I froze.

"N- _nnooooooo_ , I-I can't fight with my eyes closed--"

I was very much ignored.

"Of course he can, it's Kai," Jay ranted, like it explained everything.

It didn't.

To me, anyways. The others looked like they agreed and ignored my, admittedly, feeble protests.

"The snake with the staff is the general," Nya continued, crossing her arms. "He seems to be the one in charge, though he follows the kid's orders. If we can get the staff from him, I overheard it holds the antivenom. Get that? And we can save _everyone_."

"Look guys," Cole stepped forwards, determination etched into his very being. "Let's forget about all this Green Ninja stuff. Let's make Sensei proud."

The Master of Earth looked to the quiet Master of Fire, and grinned as he offered a hand. "The four of us."

"Yeah, we're a team!" Jay cheered, a grin on his face. He turned to Nya, "And Nya, you can be our honorary member!!"

I slowly facepalmed, to Zane and Cole's quiet amusement.

" _Geee_ , _thannnks,_ " Nya groused, rolling her eyes.

* * *

They took to the rooftops once again, splitting up to be more effective.

I felt the rush of a thrill heat my veins, and the cold viciously trying to bite into me from the chilled air and fresh snow faded to the background for the moment. I couldn't suppress the grin the grew beneath my mask as I dropped down into view, the shivering feeling of being watched rolling over my shoulders.

_This was going to be fun._

"D'aww, the snakes wanna play?" I hummed as I turned around, unholy glee making the serpentine pause in their tracks as I turned to face them. "How about a little round of _Spinjitzu_?"

The snakes screamed as I cackled and chased after them.

_Let the distraction begin._

Jay winced in sympathy to the snakes. "Okay, yeah, we reeaaaalllly need to start taking a page outta Kai's book. The guy's a _monster._ "

"Later, Jay. Mission now," Zane murmured as he watched--

_There._

Taking a moment of focus, having learned at least a little from earliers... training mishaps...

Zane let loose the shurikens.

* * *

The Master of Ice looked at the boy struggling with his cart in front of him, panicking over the loss of his candy spilling out of it.

"Kai was right," he noted quietly. "Never put off till tomorrow, what can be done today."

Giving up on his cart, the kid ( _the child, really-_ ) let go of it and backed away from him with a scowl that no one that young should have. He turned and shouted to his minions still terrorizing the village, " _RETREAT!!_ "

The snakes started to panic and scatter at the sound of the alarm, when Cole leapt from out of nowhere to knock the staff from the general's hands.

It landed between them. Cole was coiled, ready to leap again as he growled. "Go ahead. Give me a reason."

The general fled.

Cole breathed a sigh of relief and picked up the staff.

He turned--

_"COLE, NO-"_

" _Looook into my eyesssss.._

 _I c **oNtrOL**_ ** _yOU_ \--**"

A furious being in red dropped out of the sky like a wrathful dragon from the underworld.

The snake _screamed._

Cole dropped to his knees, his head _throbbing_ like someone took the Scythe of Quakes and bashed it over his skull.

"Cole, Cole can you hear me?!"

Nya.

That was Nya.

_..was someone screaming?_

"COLE, SNAP OUT OF IT-!"

Blinking, dazed and still feeling like a mountain had come down around is ears, Cole finally focused on a very frazzled looking Nya. "Wh-?"

"You have the antidote, Cole! You have the _antivenom_!" She shook him by he shoulders, and it did no favors for his tender brain.

"Oh..." Cole, dazed, looked to his hand gripped tightly around the staff. ... _OH._

"Quick, Nya quick-" Cole grunted, trying to get up and wrap an arm around Nya's smaller shoulders. "Help me get to the fountain. If I try it myself, I am going to hurl and pass out."

Nya visiably steeled herself and nodded, slipping under his arm and heaved.

The world spun.

"Eaaasy, Cole. I have you, but we have to move, and we have to move _now."_

Taking a deep breath, they hurried as fast as possible, ignoring the screams they left behind.

* * *

"Kai, Kai you _got him--"_ Zane pleaded as both he and Jay struggled to hold their fourth raging teammate back from where the shaking, _terrified_ snake crawled away. Kai's eyes were glowing like the wrathful suns of earlier, heat pouring off of him. The only reason that there were no flames is because they were now holding onto him.

But that seemed as far as his restraint went.

The serpentine was burned, the scorch marks winding all the way down the creature's body in a horrific display of just what it meant to come against _fire_.

Luckily they had pulled their livid teammate away in time that the snake wouldn't die...

But scars would remain.

" _He's in Cole's **head** ,_" Kai snarled, sounding almost feral. His vivid glowing eyes were haunted, and the faint scars they had barely noticed before stood starkly out on his skin.

It looked...

It looked like he was a piece of glass held to light, crack webs spider-webbing down his skin...

Before more could happen, a mist rolled through the village.

The townspeople around them were coming back to themselves, confused murmuring spreading throughout their surroundings.

And in the confusion..

The snakes gathered their own and fled.

( _But they would always remember._ )

* * *

Sensei tiredly took in the town, arriving in the aftermath.

He felt a spark of pride as he watched his students help the frazzled, tired townspeople organize the chaos left behind...

Though he felt a pit of worry (that seems to be ever deepening) as he glanced to a quiet Cole standing next to him. He held the staff in hand, shoulders slumped. "I'm... I'm sorry, Sensei. If we had dealt with this earlier... none of this would of happened."

"Even lessons learned the hard way," Wu mused, equally quiet, "are lessons still learned."

He turned his attention back to the town before them, "A great evil has been released... I fear troubling times have come."

"This.. is only the beginning."

Cole watched as his teammates began making their way back over to them. "Then we will train. And next time... we will be ready for the Serpentine."

"It might not be Lord Garmadon," Jay grinned as he stood beside his leader in black. "But that doesn't mean we won't bring our A-Game!!"

"Help us train," Zane asked, eyes growing excited. "Help us realize our potential."

"Help us learn the secrets behind the weapons of Spinjitzu!" Jay bounced where he stood.

"....help us to not lose ourselves," came from an unexpected source.

Kai stood resolute, despite the lingering haunted shadows of his eyes and the exhausted set to his shoulders. He didn't look away from Wu's ever searching eyes.

Wu gave a firm nod. "Then there is much to teach you all. Come!" He turned and began walking, "We must return to the monastery."

* * *

Deep within the cold slithering pits within the caves of ice, Lloyd crouched beside an ice structure.

The hissing unrest of the snakes put him on edge.

Yeah, sure things had gone.... _wrong_ , but it was a test run!

Surely his... his _loyal minions_ would understand that, right?

Right?

"The boy ssssset usssss free!"

"He issss a _CHILD!_ Not one of _USSSS!_ "

The general whipped around, facing the bandaged Scales as he _hissed_ , "I may not have the ssssstaff, but I am _sssstill your General!_ _STAND **DOWN.**_ "

Beaten and still feeling the blistering burn of his scales...

Scales stood down.

"You coward," one of his brethren breathed as he rejoined them. "Everyone knowssss the General isssss under the under the child'ssss thrall. You are Sssssecond in command... and sssstill you do _nothing?_ "

"What do you expect me to do?!" Scales snarled back. "I can't challenge him... not right now."

An unnatural grin slowly spread across his face, the fresh scarring peeking out from under his bandages making his grin all that more terrifying.

"But the time will come, brother...."

"After all...."

_"I sssstill hold the key to desssstroying the ninja~"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you guys need to realize, is that this Kai?
> 
> He's already faced all of these enemies. He's already trained for this, he's already LIVED this.  
> And he has aaallllllllll the trauma and nightmares and memories that come with it.
> 
> Mind-control is no joke. He's watched his brothers suffer this among others, and its.  
> It's painful watching those you swore to protect suffer like that.
> 
> Kai is in overprotective dragon mode, and he's definitely got triggers he's still tripping over.


End file.
